


Stardust

by whereisharrytruman



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apologies, Body Worship, CEO!Hux, Domestic, Engagement, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, First Time, Fluff, HotDad!BenSolo, Loss of Virginity, Love, One Shot, Police, Pregnancy, Pregnant!Reader, Reader Death, Reader-Insert, Smut, Unrequited Love, thirst order confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 35,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisharrytruman/pseuds/whereisharrytruman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of one-shots and continuations. The title is from the song, "Stardust," by Gemini Syndrome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Know It or Not (Armitage Hux)

You entered your quarters, fists and jaw clenched in anger. How dare he? You thought. You flung your First Order uniform jacket from your shoulders, letting it land on the ground. You didn't care. Off your boots came, flying off in different directions across the living room. The place was too clean anyway, you felt like destroying something. However you opted to sink into the couch with your holopad, trying to distract yourself from the day with reports.

About an hour into mindless reading, the doors slid open, revealing your boyfriend entering the room.

“Hello, darling,” he greeted. He walked over to you when you didn't respond, concern etched into his features as he crouched down to your level. “What's wrong? Was it work?”

You sighed as you drew your attention away from the reports, making direct eye contact with him. “My boss is an asshole,” you said.

“Hm, the General?” he asked. “Well, he can be an asshole.”

“It's not that he can be, he is!” you shouted, your anger coming back in full force. You were now sitting up on the couch, becoming slightly taller than the man before you. “He screamed in my face, telling me how incompetent I am for an officer, how I seem to keep making mistakes, as if on purpose!” You narrowed your eyes, breathing heavily. “He reprimanded me in front of my subordinates. How do you think that made me feel?!” Tears started to pool in your eyes. Your boyfriend reached out and began to stroke your arm as you continued. “General Hux makes me feel like I'm the lowest life form to ever come into existence, makes me feel that I'm not worthy to serve the First Order. I am damn good at my job, but if he keeps up with this-” A sob cut you off as your body shook. Your boyfriend pulled you towards him and held you tightly to his chest, nuzzling his face in your hair.

“Shh, shh,” he soothed. “You are not the lowest life form, you are not incompetent. You are the bravest, kindest, most brilliant woman I have ever known, and if General Hux doesn't recognize you for the goddess you are, then he is the biggest fool in the galaxy. He doesn't deserve to be General if he can't see what's in front of him.” You pulled back a little from him, gazing up into his face and sniffling. He was looking down at you, grazing his thumb over your cheek to wipe away some tears. You love this man. He makes you believe all the things he says about you, makes sure that you believe yourself to be them. The two of you sat like that for a bit longer, you head resting on his shoulder while your breathing returned to normal. He turned to kiss the side of your head, his lips lingering.

“You know,” you started, holding him tighter, “he's not as bad as I make him out to be.”

“Nonsense, the man's a jackass.”

“No, he's not,” you started, leaning back to look at his face. “He's amazing. He's an extraordinary leader, and he's awe inspiring. I really did deserve to be reprimanded like that. I did not catch my subordinate's mistake, the screw up is on me. As an officer, I take responsibility for my team.”

“He shouldn't have raised his voice at you like that,” your boyfriend said, disdain in his voice. “The least he could have done was yell at you behind closed doors.”

“Maybe,” you agreed. “But he has so much on his mind, he didn't need to deal with a mistake that should not have happened in the first place. If I had been more attentive-” You were silenced with a kiss. It was chaste and sweet, his lips warm under yours. You reached up to cup his face, smiling when you broke apart. He rested his forehead against yours, and you ran your fingers through his red hair.

“I shouldn't have shouted at you like that,” he said, guilt heavy in his voice. “You deserve to be respected, and I didn't do that.”

“Hey,” you started, getting his blue eyes to flick towards yours. “I know you're under stress, and I shouldn't be so sensitive. You're good to me, Armie. You make me happy.”

“I made you cry.”

“No,” you corrected. “General Hux made me cry. My Armitage makes me happy.” His expression softened at your words, and you smiled. “You let your anger from everything else out on me because you know I'll still love you at the end of the day. That I know you'll still love me, even through the screaming. His eyes roamed over you as he brushed your hair out of your face, gently tucking it behind your ear.

“How do I ever get your forgiveness?” he questioned. He wrapped his arms around you. He pressed his face into your hair. “I love you, you know, but I don't deserve you.”

“I get to decide who deserves me,” you asserted, “and that person is you, whether you know it or not.” He chuckled and gripped you tighter. “And I love you too, Armie.”

 

 


	2. Once Upon a Time (Kylo Ren, Hux)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has moved on from Ben Solo but Kylo Ren has trouble accepting that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make this a series of one shots.

Kylo Ren watched her from across the command center. She was standing so close to Hux, giggling as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm and then rested the other on her swollen abdomen. Ren could feel the small life force moving within her; he had no doubt that Hux's offspring would be strong. She was smiling so brightly, and Ren could see Hux trying to suppress a grin of his own. Kylo would only see Hux smile when she was around. Once he had lurked into the General's mind when the man was smiling faintly to find images of her sprawled out on his bed, hair a mess with her naked chest heaving in the aftermath of ecstasy. Not a fantasy, a memory. Kylo Ren had felt his stomach twist into knots.

Once upon a time, she had been the love of Ben Solo's life. She was the Jedi Temple librarian's apprentice, making sure that the Jedi culture would be recorded and protected for future generations. Although she was not force sensitive, Master Luke had allowed her to interact with the padawans at the end of the day. Ben had first seen her when he was sixteen and she was fifteen. He swore he fell in love the first time he saw her smile, and knew for sure he had when he heard her laugh. The girl was always kind to him. She greeted him whenever she ran into him throughout the day, being sure to ask him how his training was progressing. These short interactions in the halls soon became visits to each other's rooms, sneaking off during the night to continue conversations that took hours to complete. He remembered how once when they were sitting on his bed during their nightly visits, he had leaned in towards her to peck a kiss onto her cheek while she told a story. She had stopped speaking to look at him in shock. Ben could feel himself growing warm, a blush working its way from his chest to his face. He had not thought this through.

“I'm sorry,” he began to hurriedly apologize. “I don't know what I was thinking, I didn't mean-” He was stopped when she gently put her fingers to his lips. She furrowed her brow at him.

“Why are you apologizing?” Her eyes sparkled with confusion, her lips pouting. Ben's eyes were drawn to her pretty mouth. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. And her fingers were still pressed to his mouth. When she lowered her hand, he was finally able to find his voice.

“I don't know,” he answered. She tilted her head as she looked at him, eyes searching his, but for what he did not know. “It just felt like the right thing to do, at the time.”

"Don't apologize," she began, moving closer to him. "I-I liked it. A lot. It was nice." She smiled shyly at him and continued. "I've just never k-kissed someone, or been kissed..." She trailed off, looking about from him out of embarrassment. Ben placed a hand on her arm, rubbing his thumb over her bicep. 

"Neither have I," he admitted quietly. She looked up at him and met his gaze, mouth parting slightly. His brown eyes began to close as he leaned his face towards hers, stopping right before touching her lips with his. He did not want to force her to do anything. She could feel his warm breath coming out in short pants against her, closing her eyes before moving slightly towards him. When he felt her lips on his, his hands went up to thread into her hair, pulling her against him. Her hands went to his chest as she mewled, clutching at his tunic to ground herself. She felt as if her head was floating off, becoming dizzy with desire. They finally parted when they needed to breath, heavy pants filling the otherwise silent room. Ben rested his forehead against hers and began to place kisses all over her face, her jaw her neck. He breathed in her scent and thought that if he were to die at that moment, he would die happy. Her hands ran through his hair as she smiled and giggled, returning his kisses whenever he ventured near her mouth again. That was the last time Ben could remember being happy before the darkness took over him. 

And now Ben Solo was dead, and Kylo Ren did not love her, _could_ not love her. He did feel a coldness grip his heart, something similar to dread. He could not love, but he could feel her absence wear on him. He was taken completely by surprise when she had been with a group of Resistance members that the First Order had captured, her face devoid of any emotion as she faced him, preparing for her fate. Ren could only stare at her, frozen to the ground, feeling as if he was looking at a ghost. She had looked away when he did not move, disgust written on her face. General Hux had walked in shortly after the prisoners were taken aboard the _Finalizer_ , with Hux interrogating the girl alone. What had transpired in that room Kylo did not know, did not want to know. He only knew of the outcome, which was the General falling in love with her, and she with him, and a wedding soon followed.

Now Kylo Ren watched as she and Hux walked by, her husband's hand on her lower back as he guided her through the center. Ren watched the couple until they were out of sight as he had many times before, then began to make his way quickly to his rooms to meditate. He did not need any distractions.

Later that night, in the General's apartments, Hux was hunched over his desk studying a holopad. His wife made her way over to him slowly, hand on her stomach as she felt her child move.

“Armitage,” she said, trying to gain his attention.

“Hm?” he answered, looking up from his reports. _My, she is beautiful,_ he thought. _Belly large with my child, I could never tire of the sight._ “What is it, my love?” She placed a hand on his desk, continuing to stand.

“I was thinking about names for the baby,” she began. “And while you chose the name if we are to have a daughter, I think I finally settled on a name for a son.” Hux nodded for her to continue. She swallowed before softly saying, “Ben.” Hux looked away to contemplate the name for a moment before repeating her.

“Ben.” He stood up from his desk and walked to her, taking both of her hands in his. “I think that is a suitable name. It's strong. I like it.” He raised her hands to his lips and kissed them softly, closing his eyes to enjoy the feel of her skin. She smiled warmly at her husband.

 


	3. Acts of Kindness (Darth Maul)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets a young Maul.

(Y/N) hummed while walking along the forest path, slapping at nearby leaves. The forests on Takodana were quite dense, but villagers had created paths throughout the planet so that navigation and travel were no issue. (Y/N) loved to walk the paths, occasionally getting lost but that was fine; she felt at home in the forest and always found her way back. She had become quite skilled at navigation because of it, and she was only ten.

It had rained earlier so everything was still damp, droplets of water falling the trees and onto her head. (Y/N) smoothed her hair back from her face, wiping the water droplets from her eyes. As she rubbed her eyes, she heard a sniffling sound. She stopped rubbing and frowned; that was not a typical forest noise, she decided. She heard it again, coming from her right. She padded quietly to an open area, squatting down as she watched a boy sitting underneath a tree, knees to chest, crying. Suddenly his head snapped up, and (Y/N) stifled a gasp. His skin was red, and his face had black markings all over. His eyes were a bright yellow and seemed to stare right at her. 

"I know you're there," he called out, voice cracking as he stood up. "Show yourself." (Y/N) hesitated but decided that he was not a threat to her. He was only a few years older than her, after all. She stood and came out from behind the tree. She walked towards him, continuing to do so even as he took a guarded stance. 

"State your name," he commanded. He was trying to be brave and authoritative, but (Y/N) could still see the tears on his face. 

"Why are you crying?" she asked. His face cringed. 

"W-what?" 

"Why are you crying?" She stood a few feet in front of him. He was a bit taller than her and looked down at her. He wiped his nose with his forearm, sniffling again. 

"I'm not."

"Just tell me," she said. "I saw you. Are you sad? Are you hurt?" The boy was taken aback; no one ever asked how he was feeling. He wasn't sure how to respond. He ran a hand over his smooth head. 

"It hurts," he mumbled. "A lot." 

"You're head?"

"Maker, yes! My head!" he shouted at her. Birds flew above them, rustling the trees. She flinched but kept her ground. He must have been in a lot of pain to have had such an outburst. 

"Um, okay," she responded. She moved next to him and sat against the tree. "Here, lay down," she said, patting the ground next to her. The boy glared down at her before taking a seat next to her. (Y/N) rolled her eyes. " _Lay down_ ," she gently repeated. She motioned for him to lay his head in her lap. He did so stiffly, clearly uncomfortable once he was in position. 

(Y/N) placed her hands on his head and realized that he had slightly raised bumps around his head. This must be what was causing him pain. She laid her hands on his head and began to softly rub. She heard him take a quick breathe. 

"My mother always rubs my head when it hurts," she began. "Maybe it'll help your head, too." She felt him give a slight nod. "What's your name, anyway?" 

"Maul," he answered. "Yours?"

"(Y/N)." He grunted in acknowledgement. She kept rubbing his head, making sure not to put too much pressure on the bumps. Maul had closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of her touching his head; the pain had subsided considerably, and he could finally relax. (Y/N) kept massaging his head, even when her hands were beginning to grow sore and she could hear Maul's soft snores. This was the beginning of their friendship. 

Every few years, Maul would visit Takodana solely to see (Y/N). The visits would be brief, most not lasting more than half a day, but in that time (Y/N) would take Maul into the forest and she would rub his head, each time having to take special care to avoid his sharp horns. He had grown to be twice the size of any man she knew, and ten times as fierce, yet he would always lay his head in her lap and be at peace. She was sixteen when she had last seen him, missing him dearly, but knowing deep down that she would most likely never see him again. 

\--------------

At twenty years old, (Y/N) had turned down a few marriage proposals from some of the local men. She preferred wandering the forest paths, even making a career of sorts out of it. When she was not giving tours of Takodana, (Y/N) would gather plants to make medicines for the villages. She hoped to become an official healer one day, but for now she was self-taught. It was late in the afternoon, and she was busy gathering herbs that would help ease the menstrual cramps of the village women. She hummed softly to herself but stopped when she heard a twig snap. She spun around to look behind her to try and find the source of the noise but found none. Cautiously, she began to pick the herbs again, this time keeping silent and looking around her. She could not shake the feeling that she was being watched; she felt like she was not alone. Pocketing the herbs in her hands, she began to slowly walk back towards her home. Another twig snapped, and she quickened her pace. She definitely heard something behind her, and it was gaining speed. She would have to lose them. 

(Y/N) took off sprinting through the trees, veering off the paths. She jumped over roots, ducked under branches, made sharp turns, all in the hope that she could lose whoever was chasing her. The only noise in the forest was her heavy breathing; only she could hear the thunderous beating of her heart. The thing that was after her was getting closer, she swore she could feel its breath on her neck. She had a feeling it was toying with her, and she did not have any chance of getting away. (Y/N) jumped over a tree root and onto a pile of leaves, but the leaves were covering mud, and she promptly slipped sideways as she fell onto her left hip. She whimpered in pain and fear, knowing she had lost. She was caught. Looking behind her, (Y/N) could see a dark figure slowly pushing aside tree branches, making its way towards her. She was frozen in fear, slightly hoping that if she didn't move maybe it wouldn't notice her. As it approached, she could make out that the thing was a person of some sort, covered in a black cloak. By the way it walked, she quickly assumed it was a man. The stranger continued to stalk towards her as she laid on the ground, eyes wide and trembling. The man stepped over the branch and stopped right in front of her, looking down. His face was still hidden by his cowl, even as he began to crouch down in front of her. When he was finally eye level with her, (Y/N) finally saw his yellow eyes. She bit her lip as he pushed back his cowl, revealing his horned head and tattooed face, looking at her with a slight smile. He reached out and brushed her face softly with his fingertips, exhaling a sigh of relief when she did not shy away. 

"Maul," (Y/N) managed to choke out. 

"(Y/N)," he breathed, his fingers trailing down her neck and resting on her collarbone. "Are you hurt?" His voice was so deep now. 

"No," she answered, finding herself leaning into his touch. 

"Are you frightened?" he asked, noticing that she was staring at him. 

"No," she repeated. "Not anymore." He gave her a small smile. "Why did you chase me?"

"You ran," he simply stated, gazing at your throat. "I followed." (Y/N) hummed in response. She looked up at him, wondering what he wanted after being four years away. 

"And why are you here?" she whispered. Maul stopped touching her and snapped his eyes to meet hers, his smile gone and jaw clenching. His hand went to hold the back of her neck as his face moved closer to hers, holding her in place. 

"To finally make you mine," he growled. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a part two??


	4. Is Everything Alright? (Ben Solo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot dad Ben Solo, my, my.....

You were sitting in the living room of your apartment on your laptop when you heard something bang against the wall, bringing your full attention to your front door. You then heard giggles and another thud before slowly getting up to peer through the door's peephole. A dark haired man was bending down to pick up a box in front of the apartment across from yours as two small blurs rushed by, his head snapping in their direction. You cracked the door open slightly to look out. 

"Kyle! Reina! You need to stay with daddy!" he shouted, and you could hear his voice laced with frustration. Opening the door all the way, you stepped fully out into the hallway. 

"Is everything alright out here?" you asked, your voice going slightly higher than normal. The man, still crouched over the box, looked up at you. His hair was dark and grown out, disheveled no doubt from all the lifting, his full lips slightly open so he could pant. His deep brown eyes flickered over you before he straightened up to his full height.  _Oh, lordy, he's so tall..._ Your eyes widened as your head now tilted at a forty-five degree angle.  _Whoa._

Running his hand through his hair, he answered, "Yeah... sorry if I- we disturbed you- KYLE! REINA!" He started to take off down the hall. You looked towards where he was heading as two dark haired toddlers began to push on the door that led to the stairwell. He quickly scooped them up and started back towards you, and you could hear him softly scolding them. "Because you could get hurt, that's why, those stairs are too big for either of you. Daddy doesn't want to see either of you get hurt, so you need to stay close to me." The little girl on his right side was pouting, tears running down her cheeks. The little boy's face was nuzzled into the man's neck, clearly not wanting to face being punished. He set them down when he was in front of your door and next to his box, crouching so he was eye level with them. "Daddy loves both of you," he said, kissing each one on the head before continuing, "but you need to be good, okay? Just for a little bit longer." He looked back up at you with an apologetic smile, beginning to stand once again. 

"I'm so sorry, I'm Ben and these are my twins, Kyle and Reina," he said stretching his hand out to shake yours. 

"(Y/N)," you responded, firmly taking his large hand, which engulfed yours. "I take it you're moving in?" you ask. 

"Yeah, right here, actually," Ben said, turning to point at the door behind him. "So we're your new neighbors." 

"Fantastic!" you said as you looked down at Kyle and Reina. Kyle was standing somewhat behind his sister when you squatted, holding up your hand. "My name is (Y/N), what's yours?" 

The little girl gave you a high-five before grinning brightly. "Reina!" she said. 

"Reina?" you repeated. "Such a pretty name! I think it means queen." Reina was all smiles for you. You turned to the little boy who was refusing to look at you. "And are you Kyle?" you asked. The boy nodded, still not looking at you. "Nice to meet you, Kyle. I'm (Y/N). You know, Kyle means strait, which is like a river." He only nodded again, but you weren't offended. He was being shy. You stood up to look at Ben. "You know, I could watch them for you while you move, if you want. I'll leave my door wide open, and we'll stay in the living area so you can see us. Would that be alright?" You've only babysat a few times, but you've managed. 

Ben was smiling for whatever reason, and he shook his head a bit as if he was refocusing. "Yeah, yeah that would be great, actually, if you wouldn't mind." 

"Not at all!" you grinned. "Would you like me to watch you?" you asked Kyle and Reina. Reina nodded her head frantically while rushing into your apartment, Kyle following behind her. You moved to open the door fully and made sure it would stay that way. "Just come on in whenever you're finished," you said to Ben. He nodded. 

"Thank you, so, so much. I really appreciate this." 

"No problem!" You smiled up at him before turning to go back into your apartment. 

\----------------------------

As Ben was moving boxes, he could hear his children laughing and talking animatedly with (Y/N). Even Kyle had warmed up to her, telling her all about the animals he saw at the zoo recently. (Y/N) would respond with questions, like, "Which one was your favorite?", "Was it scary?", "And where is that one from?", and "What kind of noises does it make?" He would glance over at them whenever he walked by. He saw how (Y/N) started to braid Kyle's long dark hair, letting Reina brush hers in all sorts of directions. He was mesmerized by you. He barely knew you, yet he trusted you with the loves of his life. You didn't ignore his kids and only speak to him the way the majority of the population did. You treated them like the tiny human beings they are. 

When he was finished putting the last box in his new apartment, he walked through your doorway to see you sitting on the ground with Kyle in your lap as Reina danced in front of you, your phone playing music. Ben gave a laugh, making all of them look up at him. 

"What're you guys doing?" he said, beginning to sit on the ground himself. Reina rushed towards him, throwing her arms around his neck. Kyle quickly left your lap to do the same. 

"Daddy! Daddy!" they both cried out. He wrapped his long arms around the both of them, squeezing them close. 

"You missed me that much, huh?" he asked. He looked at you to see you smiling. "Tell Miss (Y/N) thank you for watching you," he said, leaning back from the twins. They nodded their heads and went back to you, hugging you while telling you 'thank you'. 

"Oh, thank  _you_ , I had so much fun with you two!" you said as you got to your knees, giving them your biggest hug. 

"Can we see you tomorrow?" Kyle asked, leaning his head on your shoulder. 

"Oh, yeah, _please_?" asked Reina. 

"Well, you have to ask your daddy first," you answered. They both turned to him, their dark eyes pleading. Ben chuckled and nodded his head. The twins both gasped and squealed in excitement. "It would have to be after I get out of work, though," you said, directing the statement towards Ben. "Maybe I could make us all dinner? If you'd like?" Ben felt his stomach flutter as you stared at him, waiting for his answer. He swallowed hard before answering. 

"That would be amazing, thank you," he finally said, rising from the floor. "What should I bring over?" 

"Just yourselves is fine," you answered. "I'll take care of the rest." As you smiled at him while kneeling on the ground, Ben felt a heat build within his stomach. He liked seeing you in this position, giving him all your attention.  _Uh oh,_ he thought, catching himself as he realized where his thoughts were leading. He felt a blush begin to creep up his neck, deciding then that this was his time to leave. He slouched in order to take the twins by their hands and began to lead them out the door. You had stood up to walk them to the doorway. 

"So I'll see you tomorrow night?" You asked, leaning against the frame. 

"Definitely," Ben responded, the twins both smiling and waving at you. You smiled back, watching them disappear into their apartment. 


	5. Acts of Kindness Part II: Make You Mine (Darth Maul)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul finally claims reader.

_"And why are you here?" she whispered. Maul stopped touching her and snapped his eyes to meet hers, his smile gone and jaw clenching. His hand went to hold the back of her neck as his face moved closer to hers, holding her in place._

_"To finally make you mine," he growled._

(Y/N) stared up into his yellow eyes. She began to breath heavily, unable to speak. Maul continued to stare at her, patiently waiting for an answer. He had waited so long for this moment; he was going to make her his regardless of her answer, but he still desperately wanted her to say yes. It would better that way. She blinked a few times before she came back to reality, not believing what he had just told her. 

"What do you mean?" she finally asked, her brows drawn together in confusion. 

"I mean," Maul continued, "that you would only belong to me, just as I would only belong to you. No others." (Y/N) looked down in thought. 

"Like as husband and wife," she replied. Now it was Maul's turn to be confused. 

"Hus-band and... wi-ife?" he asked, exaggerating the annunciation of the words. "What is that?" (Y/N) sat up completely, kneeling on the ground as she raised herself to Maul's squatting position. 

"Like mates," she answered, gaining confidence at his confusion. Maul certainly knew that word. 

"Yes," he said quickly, "like mates. And hus-band and wi-ife." (Y/N) felt her stomach flutter in excitement, something that had yet to happen when she received other marriage proposals. 

"I-" she began. How could she say no? She realized she wanted Maul to be her husband, that it had always been him. But she had to say no, she wanted to do other things in her life than just be married. She looked into Maul's fire eyes, but he had already pulled away from her. 

"You do not want to be mated," he said for her. She looked down in shame. "You think I will prevent you from learning, from becoming a healer." 

"It has always been a dream of mine," she pleaded as she looked back at him. "I can't give that up now. I have so much to still do-" She was cut off when Maul held up a hand to stop her. 

"I will not take you away from here, if that is your wish," he said. "You can still become a healer. You will, however, be mine, and only mine, and in turn I will be yours, and only yours. You will still be my mate, but you do not have to come with me." 

"What will we do, then?" 

"I will visit when I can," he said. "Which will be more frequent than before, now that I have completed training. The visits will be longer as well. I only ask that when I visit, you give me your full attention, no distractions. You can continue your training to become a healer. Can you agree to these terms?" he asked, waiting your response. (Y/N) breathed in sharply, a wide smile on her face as she launched herself at him to wrap her arms around his neck. 

"Yes," she whispered, nuzzling her face into his neck as he brought his arms around her. "Yes, yes, yes." She unwrapped herself from him and leaned back to look him in the eyes. "When will the ceremony be?" 

"Ceremony?" he repeated. "For what?" 

"To make our union official," she answered. "Like a wedding." Maul looked even more confused than before. 

"But it is already done," he said. "We promised ourselves to each other." 

"Is that all?" she asked, surprised that it was such a quick affair and already done. Maul nodded. 

"All there is left to do is for me to take you to bed," he said, his voice a low rumble. He stood to his full height, extending his hand to her. "Come." She grabbed it as he hoisted her up, Maul throwing her over his shoulder in a display of power. She let out a yelp and clung to his robes as he carried her back to his ship. 

When Maul had placed (Y/N) back on her feet, she realized she was in a bedroom. The bed looked large, covered in many blankets but only a few pillows. Maul motioned for her to lay down on the bed as he did as well, and (Y/N) placed her head into the crook of his arm as he leaned on his side, looking down at her. 

"I've wanted you for a long time now," he admitted, his hand slipping under her tunic to caress her side. "And now I finally have you." Maul dreamed about having her underneath his hands, crying out his name in ecstasy. He made it his mission to make his dream come true. While in the past he had whores and concubines, he was only concerned in finding his pleasure, not bothering if the other achieved theirs. It had been purely physical and primal. He did not gain any emotional well-being from the coupling; that could only be done by being with (Y/N). For his emotional needs in the past, when he had felt lonely, he would make quick trips to Takodana to seek (Y/N)'s company. Her touch soothed him in a way that nothing else could, and his longing would be satiated for a time. However, four years away from (Y/N) due to training and missions had taken a toll on Maul, and he decided that if he were to continue down his path, he needed her by his side so things such as loneliness would not distract him. But he had to prepare. 

He had longed for years to touch and take her, but he knew he would have only been brutal. He did not know any different. She was pure in his eyes, and he did not want to ruin her. He wanted to treat her gently, make sure she was not afraid of him. So he did not stray from their usual activities, just letting her run her hands over his head, closing his eyes and trying not to shudder from the pleasure. He would return to the main ship later that day and grabbing any concubine so he could fuck her mercilessly in his chambers, letting out all his pent up sexual frustration at not being able to have (Y/N). But he could never take (Y/N) in such a manner; he had to learn how to be gentle for her. He commanded one of his human whores into his chambers, telling her to teach him how to pleasure a woman, but not before threatening to kill her if she mentioned any of this to anyone. She had agreed, unafraid of his threats. It did not take Maul long before he had her writhing and moaning on his bed, screaming his name. He was ready to show (Y/N) how much she meant to him. 

Maul dipped his head so he could press his lips to (Y/N)'s, her hands going to his shoulders. She kept her lips pressed tightly together, not knowing what to do. Maul broke the kiss, his hand going to her cheek as his thumb moved back and forth across the skin there. "Open you mouth," he commanded softly, and she complied. He returned to her lips, slipping his tongue out to meet hers, and she squeaked from the new sensation. She had never kissed anyone before and soon became overwhelmed. She broke the kiss, turning her head away and squeezing her eyes shut as she apologizing profusely. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I don't know-" She let out a sob, so embarrassed at her inexperience and her crying. Maul just looked at her and used his thumb to wipe away her tears. He did not look mad, but he still was not saying anything, which scared (Y/N). _What if he didn't want me anymore?_

"I will always want you," he said, and (Y/N) gasped as she realized he read her thoughts. "I always have and always will." He sat up and pulled (Y/N) with him so that she was curled up in his lap, a hand pressed to his chest as he looked down at her. "You took care of me, now let me take care of you," he growled. She looked back up at him and saw no malice in his eyes, so she nodded. She wanted him. He bent down to press warm, chaste kisses upon her lips, and she eagerly reciprocated. He swiped his tongue along her lips to gain entrance into her mouth, but she kept them shut so he backed off, continuing to kiss her as he was. When he felt her clutch his robes tightly, he gently laid her back onto the mattress, moving his hands to her waist. Maul broke the kiss to look at her, his fingers playing with the hem of her tunic. 

"I want to take your clothes off. Is that alright?" he asked, his breathing becoming heavy in anticipation. (Y/N) nodded, watching as his fingers curled into the fabric and began to lift it up. She raised her arms so that it could be removed quickly. Her torso now bare, Maul went to remove the chest binding that kept her breasts supported while running and hiking. She felt the last piece of clothing leave her and watched as Maul took in her nakedness. He ran a hand over her hip, across her stomach, and placed his palm onto her left breast, squeezing lightly, groaning at how soft she was. (Y/N)'s breath hitched as a shot of pleasure went to her sex at his touch, and she moved her legs from underneath him to either side of his hips. Maul liked that very much. He leaned down to her right breast to take the nipple into his mouth, and she raised her hips into his own, liking the feeling of his tongue on her body very much. Maul growled low and deep, rutting his hard, clothed cocked into her still covered groin. He unlatched his mouth from her nipple and moved back up to kiss her, grabbing her hips and rubbing himself harder against her. She grabbed his shoulders tightly, meeting his thrusts with her own hips.  _It feels so good,_ (Y/N) thought, a pressure building up inside her, feeling like a wave getting progressively bigger with each thrust. 

Maul heard her thoughts, and quickly grabbed her chin so she was looking into his eyes as he continued to grind against her. "(Y/N)," he panted. "You're going to come for me, and I want you to let all those pretty noises come from your mouth, do you understand? I want to  _hear_ you come for me..." She nodded her head frantically, already on the precipice of an orgasm. "Good," he said as he began to press himself harder into her. His hand came up to pinch her nipple, and she began to moan and whimper. 

"Oh, Maker," she wailed, "oh-oh-OH-" Throwing her head back and arching her entire body up into Maul, (Y/N) began to cry out in complete bliss as her climax took over. Maul watched in awe as he witnessed the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, his (Y/N) coming for him. (Y/N) gave little pants and whimpers as her body shuddered and spasmed, and Maul slowed his movements as she came down. She clutched onto him tightly, breathing hard into his neck as he stroked her hair. 

"(Y/N)," he growled, moving lower on the bed until his face was even with her sex. (Y/N) did not seem to notice him until he pulled her pants down, and she was completely exposed to him. She felt him kiss her thighs as she propped herself up on her elbows to get a better look at him. "Spread your legs wide for me, (Y/N)," he said. She hesitated a moment, feeling shy at exposing herself so completely to him. "Please," he continued. "I don't want you to get hurt." She did not understand what he meant until he motioned to his horns. She swallowed nervously, nodding to say she understood. She let him spread her legs wide, leaving nothing hidden. "So beautiful," she heard Maul murmur to himself. "All mine..." He lightly placed a finger at her entrance, listening intently to her sighs and gasps. He twirled his finger around the very opening to gather her arousal on his finger before bringing it to touch the nub located above her slit. The simple touch had her jerking her hips towards him, a small cry leaving her lips. Maul had a large grin on his face as he continued. He made quick little circles around the bud, making sure his touch was feather light. (Y/N) thrusted her hips into his hand, trying to gain more pressure, but before that pressure could build up again, Maul was pulling back, looking up her body. She looked down to meet his gaze, brows furrowed in confusion as to why he stopped. He stood up and quickly disrobed, leaving only his pants on. She marveled at his body; he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He was so large, with black tattoo designs swirling over ever edge of muscle, his body flexing and unflexing as he moved back towards her groin. He looked predatory, but instead of being afraid, (Y/N) was enthralled. She wanted him, badly. When he was back in his original position between her legs, he looked up at her. "I'm going to taste you now," he said and waited again for her response, but all (Y/N) could do was nod enthusiastically. 

He spread her lower lips with his thumbs, and she gasped when she felt his tongue on her cunt. Her elbows giving out as she collapsed back onto the bed, and while she had thought his clothed rutting was amazing, this was  _unbelievable_. Maul swirled his tongue around her bud swiftly, focusing on the little bundle of nerves. She cried out loudly when she felt a finger enter her, the sensation completely new. She had never even placed her fingers there, only on her bud at night, but never lower. It felt  _wonderful_ in conjunction with his tongue. That pleasurable pressure returned to her cunt, her whimpers becoming louder as she wriggled on the bed. Maul gripped both sides of her hips to try to keep her in place, but soon enough she was thrashing in euphoria as she came a second time. He tried to keep up a fast pace throughout her orgasm and only stopped when she whined in pain from being sensitive. He crawled back up her body, placing his hands onto the mattress on either side of her, caging her with his own body as he loomed over her. 

"Oh, Maul," she sighed, reaching out to try to bring him closer to her for a kiss. He chuckled at her neediness but obliged. After a few kisses, she pulled away, licking her lips. "Is- is that what I taste like?" she asked, scrunching her face up. Maul laughed loudly, deep and low in his chest as he smiled at her. 

"Yes," he said. "It's delicious, isn't it?" 

"No, not really, no," (Y/N) replied. 

"Well, I like it," Maul said, leaning on his left elbow as he looked down at her. "I would feast upon you all night, if you'd let me," he admitted, lust taking over his features. (Y/N) hummed contentedly in response. 

"Perhaps another night," she whispered, giving him a peck on the lips. Maul groaned in agreement and leaned down to kiss her again. She brought her hands to his face to press him closer to her, and she shyly gave his bottom lip a quick lick. He pulled away from her abruptly, his eyes clouded with lust. She bit her lip, wondering if she had done it wrong. She decided no, she had not, when Maul crashed his mouth into hers as he licked and bit her lips, (Y/N) desperately trying to keep up with him. She could feel his hard cock thrust up into her cunt, his pants still covering him. Deciding she needed air, she broke away from him, but his mouth instead traveled down to her jaw and neck. 

"Please," he begged, "please let me have you- oh, Maker, I  _need_ you, (Y/N), I've needed you for so long..." 

"Yes, Maul," she whined, panting heavily. He moaned at her agreement, and he hurriedly ridding himself of his pants as he began to line himself up with her sex. He had one hand on his cock to guide himself and one hand near her hair as his elbow supported his body weight. He looked straight into her eyes as he began to press himself into her. 

(Y/N) inhaled deeply through her mouth as she felt the head of his cock push past her entrance, hands pressed up against his chest. Maul was shaking as he continued to push himself inside of her, never breaking eye contact. She was so warm and wet, she squeezed him so perfectly... He was having a difficult time not thrusting himself harshly into her. He felt and saw her tense up, so with the hand by her hair he stroked it gently, whispering how good she was doing. 

"You're doing so well," he told her, "taking me like this... May I go deeper?" (Y/N) nodded, swallowing hard. It hurt somewhat, but she felt pressure more than anything. It was such a strange sensation, being stretched. Strange, but welcomed. Maul slowly pushed deeper until he was fully buried in her, sitting still so that she could adjust to him being completely inside her. He kissed her face as his hand cupped her cheek, trying to show her just how much she means to him. "Are you alright?" he asked her. 

"Yes," she breathed. "It's odd but- good. Really good." Her voice was so low that Maul almost missed what she said. He nodded and slowly dragged his length out of her and once again slowly entered her. He heard her hum, and Maul has now understood her hums to mean she is content. He began to speed up his pace but not by much, just increasing it bit by bit whenever he would complete a thrust. He slowed his pace when she winced in pain, but soon found a good and steady rhythm that she could handle. Maker, she looked so beautiful underneath him, her breasts swaying as he rutted against her, the little noises that left her lips complementing his groans and grunts. The way she held his body so close to hers... It did not take long for Maul feel his climax coming on. 

"(Y/N)," he growled, "I'm going to come." 

"Okay," she whispered, bringing his face down to hers so she could kiss him. She kissed him firmly yet moved gently, pouring her affections for him into the kiss. He broke away to growl her name as he came, pumping his seed into her, his hips snapping into hers as he finished. His body jerked and spasmed, grunting as he felt himself coming down from his climax. 

His body collapsed onto hers, and while he was heavy, she could still breath and support him. She listened to him breathing loudly, murmuring her name over and over as he held her close. She wiggled a bit under him so that she his head was on her chest. She brought her hands to his head and began rubbing, careful to avoid his sharp horns. (Y/N) swore she heard her husband purr, and she smiled to herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first time publishing smut. I highly doubt canon Maul would ever be romantic or fluffy in any way, shape, or form, but I can dream, and this is how I would imagine it if he were. I hope the second part lived up to expectations and you all enjoyed it!!


	6. Promising (Armitage Hux)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is engaged to Hux.

Waiting in the middle of your now shared room, you wondered if you made the right decision. Albeit, it was too late to change anything, but you still wondered. Your new husband, known to others as General Armitage Hux, seemed so... cold. He has yet to say a kind word to you, let alone even smile at you. You clutch the cotton robe around you tighter as you try to prevent yourself from shaking with nerves. You remember your first day on Starkiller Base, two days after your betrothal to the General. Everything was so fast paced and loud; you watched, intimidated, as Hux had barked out orders and glared at everyone around him. He had not introduced you to anyone, so you attempted to introduce yourself to some officers. They had all bowed their heads and averted their eyes, scurrying away from you before you uttered a word. _This is not promising,_ you had thought as you walked around the base behind your fiance. Back in the present, you sat on the silk covered bed awaiting for your husband to enter the room. You hoped he would be kind to you.

\---------

Hux could not believe he had just married you. He cannot remember a time when he was ever happier, not even when he was promoted to General. He had admired you for years now, infatuated with you since laying eyes on you in person. You were so kind, smart, and all those other adjectives that made you perfect. You were a diplomat's daughter on Arkanis, and he had known of you for quite some time. It was at a gala that he fell in love with you. Your smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed, and he could have sworn his heart had stopped when you had glanced at him. Never has another person held so much power over him, and Hux did not know what to do with himself. When he heard that you were eligible to marry, he jumped at the chance, contacting your father right away. A meeting was quickly arranged, and as Hux sat there listing off all of his qualifications and reasons why he is the best candidate to marry you, your father remained unconvinced.

“But why do you _want_ to marry my daughter, General?” your father asked. “I did not ask why you _should_ marry her.” Your father glared at Hux, annoyed that this was just another man trying to prove himself. Hux swallowed hard. If he was to marry you, he would have to drop the facade of authority he has worked so hard to build up... but you were worth it.

“I want to marry your daughter,” Hux began nervously, “because I want to spend the rest of my life ensuring that she is happy. I want to give her the galaxy, sir. She deserves that and more. I want to wake up to her smile everyday. I...” He trailed off, lost in thoughts of you. His eyes fell to the floor as he finished. “She makes me happy and I barely know her. I want to make her just as happy, too.” Your father smiled and agreed to marry you off to the General.

Hux had a hard time containing himself around you. He wanted to shower you with affection, pull you into the nearest room and hold you as he kissed your face until you pushed him off. But he could not do that, so he reverted to his usual authoritative self. He was afraid to look at you for fear of you catching him staring and thinking him creepy. He was afraid of speaking to you for fear of stuttering and looking like a fool. He was afraid of touching you for fear of hurting you. And so he continued his duties with you trailing behind him, keeping his distance. It killed him to see you so stoic, but he could not let his guard down.

\---------

You turned your head towards the door as it opened, revealing General Hux. He no longer wore the wedding suit, instead donning a black shirt and black leisure pants. He stood in the door frame, staring at you. You turned away shyly. You did not look back up even as you heard his footsteps approach the bed. It was not until he stood directly in front of you that you turned and looked up. He loomed over you.

“Hi,” you whispered, afraid your voice would crack if it was any higher.

“Hello,” he answered, his expression softening. You watched as he knelt down in front of you, your heart beating rapidly. You were taken aback by the striking blue of his eyes when he was eye level with you. The both of you were quiet, gazing at each other. You flinched when his hand grazed your jaw, and he immediately retracted his hand.

“I'm not going to hurt you,” he assured you. “I could never hurt you.” You looked into his eyes for the coldness you were used to, but you could only find warmth. And was that admiration? You figured you should say something back to him. He was, after all, your husband.

“I know,” you said shakily. You offered him a small smile. “My father told me that you promised to protect me.”

“I did,” he agreed, and you let his hand touch your jaw this time. “You are so beautiful...” He seemed to have been talking to himself so you did not interrupt. “May I kiss you?” This was directed at you. You nodded, parting your lips slightly. Both of his hands went up to cradle your face, his lips slowly approaching yours. When you finally felt his lips on yours, you inhaled sharply, your hands flying to the front of his shirt and clutching the material tight. His mouth was pressed lightly to yours, and his lips felt so, so soft. He moved away to look at you again. You glanced at his mouth; you wanted to kiss him again. You leaned in and pecked his lips, humming in contentment. Hux pulled you closer to him, setting you on his lap as he pulled you to the floor. When you both broke away for air, he nuzzled the hair the back of your neck. You could feel him smiling against you, his hands caressing your back. _This is much more promising,_ you thought as you cuddled closer to him.

 


	7. Grateful (Armitage Hux)

You landed on the bed, completely and utterly exhausted. Your three year old twin daughters, Amelia and Rose, were finally asleep in the room next yours while your newborn son, Ben, slept in the bassinet next to your bed. You loved your children more than anything in the galaxy, but they sure were tiring. Your red-headed daughters kept getting into things, disturbing their baby brother by trying to help mommy, and your son is just a few weeks old, so of course he just cries. But that's just how toddlers and babies act. 

You heard the front door to your quarters click softly shut, meaning that your husband was home. Quickly yet quietly you rose from the bed, not wanting to disturb Ben, and exited your room. You walked out into the common room to see your husband rubbing his eyes while sitting on the couch. 

"Armitage," you whispered softly, offering him a tired yet genuine smile. He looked up at you and smiled as well, beckoning you to sit with him. When you were close enough to him, he yanked you down to sit on his lap sideways, your arms encircling his neck as you bent down to peck his lips. 

"(Y/N)," he said, arms surrounding you and holding you tightly to him. "How are the girls?"

"They were fine, missed Daddy, though," you answered. 

"And Ben? He didn't cry too much today, did he?" You shook your head. "Good, good," he said, sounding tired. "I missed them while I was at work, I had been hoping to see them before they went to bed." Hux adored his children; he was in awe of them. He could not believe he helped to create something so perfect with a woman he loved. His family was his light when he was at his darkest. 

"I'm sorry," you soothed. "We can all get up early tomorrow, before you go to work, and I'll make breakfast, if you'd like." Hux nodded, telling you he would love that. You both sat on the couch for a while longer in silence, your hand traveling from his hair to his chest. Hux leaned into you to place small, light kisses along your neck and collarbone, your sleeping gown falling past your shoulder. You hummed in contentment, closing your eyes. 

You and Hux had not had sex since your before your Ben had been born. The doctor did not recommend sex for six weeks after the birth, and you and Hux had agreed to wait. Besides, you were still sore and there was no free time. Still... you both wanted each other desperately. 

Hux shifted, lifting you up and placing you on the couch while he stood up. "Where are you going?" you asked, disappointed. 

"Just right here," he said, positioning himself on the floor, kneeling between your legs. You pulled your gown past your thighs to cover as much of yourself as possible. Hux gave you a confused look. "What are you doing?" he asked. 

"Um..." you began. "I-I'm not sure." Hux smirked, amused, and pulled the hem of your gown up, but you stopped him, yanking it back down and pulling back so you could close your legs as well. Now Hux wasn't so amused. 

"(Y/N)," he said sternly. "What are you doing?" 

You gave a long sigh before answering. "I don't want you to see me. I'm covered in stretch marks, my stomach is still so gross, and I'm just such a mess... down there," you finished. You swallowed hard before looking at Hux. "I don't want you to see me like this and decide you don't want me." He looked up at you with such a sad expression before reaching up to cradle your face in his hands. He looked straight into your eyes, and you thought for a moment he was tearing up. 

"Darling, why would you ever think that?" he asked gently. 

You shrugged. "I just do. I mean, my body will never be what it used to be." 

"(Y/N), you are more beautiful now than you have ever been." 

Now it was your turn to be confused. "How?" 

Hux chuckled, his fingers grazing your jaw while his other hand splayed across your thigh. "You are a mother," he began. "The stretch marks on your body, they're there because you were carrying and creating a life; your body was adjusting. Your stomach," he moved his hand under your dress to caress your belly, "is so soft, so beautiful, carried my children..." He trailed off, lifting your dress over your head and dropping it to the floor. Your hands went to cover yourself, but Hux stopped you. He moved your hand to his groin while he whispered into your ear, "Stars, (Y/N), do you feel how hard you make me? Maker, you are so much more beautiful now that you've carried my daughters and son, your body transforming to provide them with life... I could never stop desiring you, the mother of my children, the woman I love. Please, let me show you how grateful I am." His words made your heart speed, your body quiver. You watched as he moved down to remove your panties, exposing your sex to him as he spread your legs. You heard him shudder once he saw you, bringing his lips to your sex. "Thank you," he whispered, kissing your lower lips as he would your mouth. His tongue trailed up your slit and to your clitoris, causing you to mewl his name. He gently caressed your cunt with his tongue, taking special care to not cause the area anymore distress. He continued to speak through his ministrations. 

"Thank you for giving me my daughters and son..." He kissed your clitoris. "I am so honored to be a father..." Hux continued to nibble and suck on the bud, making your writhe on the couch and tighten your thighs around his head. 

"Armitage," you whimpered, trying to be quiet. Hux swiped his tongue a few more times over the bundle of nerves and held your hips tightly as you convulsed from your climax. Your breathing was rapid and loud as you tried to silence yourself, grinding your sex against your husband's face. He kept swirling his tongue over you as you progressed through your orgasm and continued to do so even as you began to relax. You panted as Hux continued to kiss your vulva, running your fingers through his hair. He kept lapping at you, cleaning you of your arousal, soothing the soreness you felt. He gave your sex a final kiss before standing and picking you up to carry you to their bedroom. He laid you gently on the bed, undressing before joining you. You were both naked, pressed tightly up against one another, murmuring sweet words to each other and offering gentle touches before drifting off to sleep. 

You knew you would have to wake up to get dressed before the children woke up and saw, but for right now you were more than happy to be nude and surrounded by the man who made you feel loved and beautiful. 


	8. Nightly Talks (Armitage Hux)

Hux sat at his desk, elbows on the top with his hands buried in his hair. You sat across from him in a spare chair, your legs crossed, slouched down in the chair. It was the end of another work day, yet here you two were, again, in the office past hours. You were his assistant, a lieutenant who fought tooth and nail to make everything smooth for her boss. You were fiercely loyal to Hux, having a great amount of respect for the man. Over the past few years, you had grown to know Hux more than anyone else ever had. You became his confidante of sorts, having conversations about life outside of the First Order after hours. You knew about his relationship with his father, you knew how he felt about both Kylo Ren and Supreme Leader Snoke, you even knew when he was casually seeing someone (you were in charge of keeping his affairs under wraps). You learned so much about the General, and he learned about you as well. But tonight's conversation was not about anything nearly as serious, and sometimes these were the talks you enjoyed most. 

"I'm so tired," he mumbled, his forehead almost touching the desk. You shifted in your seat to lean your head on your hand, looking at him from an angle. 

"You're always tired, sir," you pointed out. "Why should tonight be any different?" You let out a yawn, not bothering to cover your mouth. You knew the General wouldn't mind. 

"Sometimes I hope to feel something other than exhausted and miserable at the end of day," he commented. He then raised his head to look up at you, his blue eyes meeting your (e/c) ones. "What is it they say? 'Madness is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results?'" 

You let out a noise that resembled a chuckle. "Yeah, something like that," you respond. "Why? Are you suggesting you're mad, sir? Should we have a vote of no confidence?" Hux narrowed his eyes at you while trying to suppress a grin as you laughed at your own joke. "Oh, General, you know that I will always stick by you. That is, until you fire me." 

"I would do no such thing."

"You tell me I'm awful at my job, all the time."

"I don't mean it. You're wonderful at what you do." 

"Thanks." Your eyes wander to a spot on the wall, your mind zoning out. Stars, you were tired. All you wanted to do was go to bed and sleep for a few days. You usually thought about asking Hux for a few days off, but then you remembered how he would be taking no such time off and decided against it. Why should you rest and relax while he slaved away for the First Order? You never thought it fair so you never brought it up. 

"Have you ever watched pod racing?" you asked. 

"Come again?" He scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion. 

"Pod racing, you know," you continued as you waved your hands about, "the sport where there are pilots who fly these whirring contraptions, and they just go around and around in circles? Pod racing?" 

"You are terrible at describing things."

"You know! The sport, it's super old, and I don't think many planets have them anymore..." Hux had a smirk on his face while shaking his head. 

"I honestly have no idea what you are talking about." 

"Never mind, then," you laugh. "I didn't know General Hux was so uppity that he couldn't be bothered with knowledge of such peasant's entertainment." You have a large grin on your face as you tease your superior, a smile breaking out on his face as well. 

"Well, it is a well kept secret, my 'uppity-ness'," he chuckled. "Surely no one besides you knows." 

"Oh, not at all, sir," you assure him sarcastically. You stop laughing in order to let out another yawn, this time covering your mouth. Hux frowned at you. 

"You should go to bed, Lieutenant," he suggested. 

"I should..." You nod sleepily, pushing yourself up and off the chair before standing straight and staring at the General. 

"Dismissed, Lieutenant," he commanded. 

"Oh, General," you began, "I was dismissed hours ago. I was here of my own volition." You winked at him before saluting, nonetheless. 

He watched you smile softly one last time at him and walk out of his office, the door closing slowly behind you. Hux let out a low, long sigh as he tried to calm the butterflies in his stomach. He did not want you to leave. He never felt more human than when he was with you. He wanted to be able to bring you back to his quarters, to keep talking about nothing, anything. He wanted to sit on his couch with you, your feet propped up on his lap as he lightly massaged the sole of your foot. Hux knew your feet hurt at the end of the day; he didn't miss the way you shifted most of your weight onto the toes of your feet whenever you walked out of his office to go back to your rooms. He would be more than happy to carry you back to your bed. He wanted to treat you like his Empress. 

It went beyond just wanting to talk and be in your company, though; Hux wanted to be able to tuck himself in beside you every night and wake up to you every morning. He wanted to whisper sweet things into your ear all the time, telling you how smart and beautiful you are. Hux would have dreams about making love to you; those were the nights that he slept best. He would stroke himself in the shower to thoughts of you moaning and writhing underneath him, panting his name into his ear as you clutched onto him. Most of all, though, he wanted to be the one to make you smile, to make you as happy as you made him. 

Sighing again, General Hux rose from his chair and turned off his desk lamp before turning towards the door to leave, taking comfort in knowing he would get to see you tomorrow. 


	9. Acts of Kindess: Part III (Darth Maul)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you all for the lovely comments, you are much appreciated :)

(Y/N) woke up to Maul running his fingers through her hair gently. She found her husband lying on his side looming over her as she laid on her back. His hand did not stop moving even as her eyes fully opened to look at him.

“Good evening,” he greeted softly.

“Hi,” she whispered, her voice still thick with sleep. “How long have you been awake?”

“A few minutes,” he answered. “You look so beautiful, (Y/N).” She gave him a shy smile as her (E/C) eyes looked away from his yellow ones.

“I don't remember falling asleep,” she admitted as she rubbed her eyes. “I didn't realize I was so tired.”

“Then I must have really worn you out with our _activities_ ,” Maul chuckled.

“You did indeed, my husband.” Maul felt himself swell with pride when she called him that and moved her closer so that her body was flush with his.

\-----------------------

Maul ordered a droid to bring into the room a large tub filled with hot water so that he and his wife could bathe together. (Y/N) clutched the silk robe around herself as she watched the water steaming. Maul came up behind her to press a kiss to her temple, his hands resting on her hips.

“Come join me,” he insisted as he began to pull the silk from her hands, sliding the robe from her shoulders so that it dropped to the floor. Although Maul had seen her completely bare before, (Y/N) was not quite used to being naked in front of him. That was something that would take a bit of time. Maul stepped around her and entered the bath, settling himself at one end. He looked up at (Y/N) and offered her a hand so that she could steady herself as she joined him. The water was quite hot but began to soothe the aches in her body immediately. She pressed her back into Maul's chest, squirming a bit to get comfortable. He grasped her arms gently, rubbing small circles on her bicep with his thumb.

“How do you feel?” he asked her after a few moments.

“Fine,” she replied as she reclined further into the tub. “Just a bit sore, I guess.” Maul hummed in acknowledgment, still tracing his fingers across his skin. He looked at the bruises on her neck which were of his doing. He felt pride once again that she was finally his, but he also did not like seeing marks on her, fearing that she might be in pain. He brought his hand up to her neck.

“Does this hurt?” he asked, his lips near her ear. She shook her head. Maul growled low in his chest, and (Y/N) could feel the vibrations against her back. She enjoyed the feel of his hands gliding across her body, moving progressively lower and lower. His right hand laid on her stomach just beneath the surface of the water, his fingers splaying out. (Y/N) turned her head slightly to see that he was lost in thought, staring blankly at his hand.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked quietly, pulling Maul from his thoughts. He looked into her eyes with furrowed brows. She waited for his answer.

“Children,” he finally answered. He did not elaborate any further.

“Do you want them?” (Y/N) asked. She was not quite ready to have children yet, but she had imagined that she would like to have one in the future. Maul sat there quietly.

“I would rather not talk about it,” he said, and (Y/N) knew that that conversation was over. Maul noticed the disappointment in her eyes. He did want children with (Y/N); he wanted to watch her belly grow large and round as she carried his children, wanted to hold something that both she and he created. He wanted children but did not know if he would be able to raise them. He did not have a happy childhood and could not imagine being able to provide one for his own children. Besides, any child that he sired would be in constant danger. What if his child was taken away from (Y/N) the way Darth Sidious had taken him away from his mother? It was too painful to think about so Maul decided not to. Maybe one day he would explain his thoughts to (Y/N), but for right now he did not want to worry her.

Maul kissed (Y/N)'s cheek tenderly, his lips lingering. (Y/N) closed her eyes at the sensation, savoring the moment as she forgot about her previous disappointment. She felt his hands travel to her thighs, and she felt her heartbeat quicken. She let her legs fall open slightly, and Maul let his hands wander to the insides of her thighs.

“Is this okay?” he asked, not wanting to overwhelm her. He felt her nod and heard her hum. Letting out a growl, he moved one arm across her waist, pressing her further into him as his other hand lightly cupped her sex. She let out a small gasp as he lightly rubbed her with his palm. “Tell me if it hurts,” he commanded. He continued to rock his hand into her and slipped a finger past her entrance. (Y/N)'s hips jolted away from his hand.

“That hurts a little bit,” she whispered. “I'm still sore.” Maul nodded and kissed her hair, his hand returning to her mound. He was painfully hard but did his best to ignore it; this was still about her. Maul was not very good at expressing his emotions through words, but being powerful in the dark side meant that he could certainly express his emotions through actions. He wanted to make her feel good over and over again, to show her how much he loves her because he doubts he will ever be able demonstrate that to her with words. 

(Y/N) whimpered as she felt his finger rub circles directly onto the nub above her entrance, her head dropping back onto his shoulder as she began to pant. Maul continued to rub her little pearl, putting different levels of pressure onto the area and watching her reactions. He licked his lips as listened to her gasps and moans, reveling in the way she mewled his name. 

"Maul," she managed to breathe out as she turned her head to face him. He looked at her hungrily, the expression on her face was full of lust and desperate. "Maul, kiss me, please," she begged, her voice breaking on the last word. Maul readily obliged, his lips colliding with hers. Her mouth was only opened slightly; she was still tentative about kissing, but to Maul it was sweet and soft and everything he could have ever asked for. His fingers sped up on her nub as he kissed her, her moans muffled against his mouth. (Y/N) came in his arms shaking, her lips never leaving his during her orgasm. Maul had held onto her tight throughout her climax, crushing her against his chest. She breathed heavily against his lips, twisting her body from his grip so that she could straddle him. (Y/N) brought her arms around his neck and began to pepper his face with kisses. 

"You are so good to me," she told him, kissing him in between words. "You take such good care of me, Maul." Maul brought his arms around her waist, securing her to him once again. There was no way he could ever let her go. 

 


	10. Monster with His Face (Kylo Ren)

You hated Kylo Ren. Hated him for everything he took away from you, leaving you behind to deal with the aftermath of his destruction. And yet here you were, huddled in a cell with Resistance members as you continued to stare at Ren's mask, the eye slits pointed right back at you. You held your clenched fists to your side. You could not let him feel your anger, he thrives off of extreme emotion. You could not give in to him, you refused to. As you stared at the Commander, a stormtrooper approached him to say a few words. Kylo Ren slowly turned his head towards his subordinate, and you could hear his monotone voice echo off of the walls. 

"The girl," he said. "Bring her to me." You looked around you quickly, just now noticing you were the only girl in the cell. You curled in on yourself, preparing for the worst. You watched Kylo Ren walk out of the small prison, flinching when you suddenly felt a hand on your arm. A stormtrooper had already opened the cell door to handcuff your hands behind your back. The soldier grabbed your bicep harshly, tugging you away from the others. The soldier led you away from the prison room and began walking you through all sorts of doors and down hallways. 

"Where are you taking me?" you asked as you tried to keep the fear from your voice. Not knowing was what made you most afraid. 

"Be quiet," the stormtrooper responded. You obliged as you both entered an elevator. You did not even know where you were, if you were on another planet or ship. You had not been paying attention to your surroundings, instead trying to blend in with the Resistance members. You were stopped in front of yet another door, yet this one opened without the stormtrooper entering any code. You were shoved unceremoniously inside of the chambers, the door slamming shut behind you. You took a moment to look around you. It looked like someone lived here, like you were standing in their living area. It was very clean and very plain, most of the furniture and fixtures being black. You heard footsteps and saw Kylo Ren enter the room. This must be where he stayed. 

"Take a seat," he told you, moving towards a chair himself. You remained where you were standing. With a wave of his hand, you felt yourself hauled across the room and thrown onto the couch, wiggling to try to sit back upright. Here you were, with Kylo Ren, alone. He rested his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward in his chair, getting a better look at you. 

"Why are you here?" he asked, his robotic voice impossibly deep. You glared at him, confused.

"I don't understand." 

"Do not lie to me," he commanded, his synthetic voice threatening.  

"I'm not. There is no need for me to lie," you answered, your tone flat. Hopefully he would not be able to tell you were being dishonest. Kyo Ren rose from his seat, walking towards you. You tilted your head up to be able to see him as he moved closer to you, stopping a foot away from where you were seated. 

"Why were you brought in with Resistance members?" He looked down at you, hands clasped behind his back. He loomed over you, his presence threatening. You slightly hoped that he would kill you quickly once this was over. 

"I was paying the captain for transport. Figured I'd find someplace warm and relax, that is until the idiot got us captured." You gasped as Kylo Ren swooped down to grab your shoulders, his visor level with your face, your breath slightly fogging up the chrome detailing. 

"My patience has already been tested enough, I warn you, do not lie to me!" he roared, shaking you. "Tell me!"

"I'm _not_ ," you mumbled as you clenched your jaw. You were reaching your limit. "Why won't you just kill me already?" you muttered. You weren't playing any games, you just wanted to get away from this beast of a man. You felt his grip tighten on your arms, the pain causing you to let out a small whimper. You had no idea what was going on, why he had such an interest in you. 

" _Tell me!_ " When you did not answer him, you felt a slight pain in your temples. You squeezed your eyes shut against the pain, knowing that Kylo Ren was infiltrating your brain. It was a losing battle, and you knew he saw everything he needed to once the pain subsided. Tears slipped from your eyes; you were utterly defeated. "You still dream about him," he said quietly. "You try to but cannot forget him." You let out a sob. " _T_ _hat boy_..." Your head snapped up, your jaw clenched and your vision blurring from rage. 

"Don't you DARE speak of him!" you screamed. "You took EVERYTHING from me, you monster! Why?! Why did you have to take everything?!" You let the tears flow freely down your face as you shouted at his expressionless mask. "Why couldn't you have left him alone? Why did you kill him and not me?!"Kylo Ren stood up once again in front of you, anger flowing off of him in waves. You heard glass shattering in the distance. "I wasn't there for him, he died in pain and alone-"

"Why do you care so much about that boy?!" he boomed. "Why can't you just let him go?!" 

"Because I loved Ben!" you howled. Kylo Ren froze. Loved? You had loved him? "I still love him, and I will never stop. Not even after you kill me." You gazed up at him defiantly. You had expected him to at least hit you, but instead he was just standing there. He wasn't even looking at you, just staring at the wall. The sound of your heavy breathing was the only sound in the room until he spoke. 

"You... love me?" His mechanized voice sounded like it was in disbelief. 

" _What?_ " you said, horrified. What was he talking about? You heard a click and air decompress. Kylo Ren lifted his hands to his helmet, disengaging it from his head. You saw a mass of black waves tumble from the apparatus, dark eyes looking at the floor as he dropped his helmet carelessly. He slowly looked up so that he was making eye contact with you, his pink lips slightly parted in shock. You felt nauseous. The face staring back at you was older than you remembered, but you recognized Ben immediately. Except that this wasn't Ben, only a monster wearing Ben's face. No. 

"(Y/N)," he whispered, reaching out to touch you. You squirmed away from him, impeded by your restraints. 

"Don't touch me," you breathed. Your head was spinning, your vision blurring while you tried to figure this all out. Ben was dead... Kylo Ren killed him... That's what Master Luke had told you. But... you hated Kylo Ren, he killed the only man you will ever love. But if he's actually Ben...

Kylo Ren had kneeled in front of you, tears gathering in his eyes. "(Y/N), please look at me." His voice sounded so far away. His real voice. You couldn't bring yourself to look at him. 

"I hate you," you growled out, your head hanging low. This wasn't Ben. Ben would never restrain or hurt you or leave you alone to wander the galaxy. Kylo Ren had indeed killed Ben. Your feelings would not change. Before you could think anything else, you felt a hand at the back of your neck as your vision went black. 

Kylo Ren picked up your unconscious body, bringing you over to his bed. He laid you down onto the mattress before sitting on the edge of the bed, face buried in his hands. How could you hate him? He did not hate you. Ben had loved you too, a long time ago. Kylo Ren, on the other hand, did not feel love for anyone. He told himself he did not love you, but he had to admit he certainly didn't hate you, not even after what you had said. He did not know what to do with you.  _I don't love her,_ he thought repeatedly to himself.  _I can't love her._ He removed his hands from his face to look at her one more time before adorning his helmet once again and leaving the room. He had a bad feeling this was going to be a losing battle. 


	11. Date Night (Ben Solo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took me FOREVER to write, but it's finally here!!

You, Ben, and the twins had fallen into a routine in the following months since first meeting. Ben would drop Kyle and Reina off at the day care center and go to work; you would work as well, but you got out of work earlier than Ben so you would swing by the center and pick up the pair of toddlers. You would ask them about their day, what their favorite part was, did they make anything, who did they play with. At first only Reina would talk with you, but soon Kyle became just as animated with you. You would take the both of them up to your apartment and get dinner started. Once Ben was out of work, he would join the three of you at your place and all four of you would eat dinner together. Ben was grateful to have you in his,  _their_ , life. Reina and Kyle's mother had up and left as soon as she had them, so it was a relief to have you around. 

Tonight, though, Ben would not be eating dinner with you and his children. He had a date. And he was nervous. He was currently standing in his bedroom with you while you adjusted his tie, the twins on the bed with a coloring book. 

"Is this too much?" he asked you, fidgeting with his suit jacket. 

"Hold still," you snapped, never taking your eyes off of the tie as you worked. "And no, you're taking her to that steakhouse, they have a dress code there." You were not in the mood to discuss his date. You weren't in the mood to be around him at the moment, but he had asked you to help him with his tie. And watch his kids. You were just his babysitter it seemed. When you finished with the tie, you tapped his chest to let him know you were finished. "There, all set." You turned towards the bed to see what the twins were up to, but you stopped when you felt Ben's hand on your shoulder.

"Wait, (Y/N)," he said. "Should I wear my hair back?" You didn't even look at him. You shrugged his hand off of you and sat on the bed. 

"I don't care, Ben, wear it the way you want," you sighed. Why couldn't he just leave already? Ben frowned down at you. You huffed out a sigh. "I'm sorry, I've just had a rough week at work. I shouldn't be taking it out on you." You took an extra moment to look at him. "Back, you should wear it back."

"Do you need the night to yourself?" Ben asked as he tied back his hair. "I can ask my mom to watch the twins..."

"Nah, that's alright," you assured him. "They make me happy." You offered him a weak smile before turning to the bed and letting yourself fall onto the mattress. Immediately Kyle and Reina were on top of you trying to poke you awake. 

"Auntie (Y/N)!" Reina whined. "Don't fall asleep!" You lifted your head slightly to look up at her, bringing your hand up to her face to brush her hair behind her ear. 

"You need a haircut, miss," you said. "Can't see your pretty eyes behind all that hair." 

"NO!" she shrieked in laughter as you sat up to tickle her. Kyle stood up behind you and encircled his arms around your neck and hugging himself to you as he watched. Ben had a wide smile on his face. He didn't want to go on his date, especially now. He would much rather spend time with his kids and you. He was happiest during moments like these. He hadn't realized he was staring until you turned to him and reminded him of the time, telling him he should leave now if he wanted to beat traffic. 

"Right, uh, yeah," he stammered while feeling for his wallet in his pocket. "I should go. I'll try to be back early, around ten?" 

"Stay out as long as you want, have fun!" you grinned. Ben shuffled his feet before nodding and exiting the apartment. Your smile fell immediately. To be honest you were seething with jealousy. Yes, you had a massive crush on Ben, but you didn't want to jeopardize your friendship with him if that meant jeopardizing your relationship with the twins. You already loved them like your own, and you couldn't bear to think of a future without them. So you settled for friendship and keeping all your feelings in a tight, small box deep, deep down inside. 

\-----

Ben was walking back to the apartment from the parking garage lost in thought. The date went alright; the woman he was with wasn't completely boring, but she did make a comment about not hating kids but not exactly liking them. When she asked him out for drinks after dinner, he told her the truth about having to get back home to his children. Her eyes had widened in shock for a moment, but she had regained her composure and ended the night with him with a friendly handshake. They both knew that they would not be seeing each other again. 

Ben couldn't help but wish he had gone on the date with you instead. Sure, he's gone to dinner with you, but the twins were there as well. It wasn't a date. He wanted to be able to take you out to dinner, the both of you all dressed up, holding hands underneath the table like teenagers afraid to get caught, legs brushing up against each other, stolen glances, sweet words... He wanted all of that with you. It was surprising because Ben had never been interested in properly dating someone. It was just something he never really thought about. No one had ever made him want to do those sorts of things, not even the mother of his children. But you... simply put, you were amazing, and Ben wanted you with him and Kyle and Reina. Yes, it had only been a few months since he first met you, but he head learned to be a quick judge of character in his line of work, and he knew in his heart of hearts that he wanted you and only you. 

Unlocking the door to his apartment, he walked in to see you sitting on the couch and scrolling through your phone. You looked up at him and smiled. 

"You're home early," you said. Ben nodded as he walked towards you and sat on the couch a few feet away from you. 

"Didn't quite work out," he admitted. "There wasn't much of a connection." 

"Oh," was all you replied. After a few moments of awkward silence, Ben turned his body more towards you. 

"So I take it that the twins are asleep?" You slipped your phone into your jeans pocket before giving Ben your full attention. 

"Yup, been asleep for maybe an hour now? They were great tonight. They always are." You gave him a small smile, and Ben felt as if his insides were tingling. He wanted nothing more than reach out and touch you. He watched as you began to rub the back of your neck slowly, your eyes closed and a frown on your face. 

"So, you had a rough work week?" he asked. You nodded slightly. "You do look tense... M-maybe I could, I don't know, give you a massage? If you'd like, that is, if you don't want to that's okay, too," he reassured. You felt like the room was suddenly spinning. 

"Yeah, sure. Okay," you answered, turning your back to him on the couch. You heard him let out a sigh, then cracking knuckles before finally feeling his hands lightly touch your shoulders. You tried not to shiver under his touch, especially when he applied pressure. His thumbs kneaded your shoulder blades as his fingers rubbed the top of your shoulders. Your head lolled forward and to the side as you let out a low groan. "Oh, Ben, that feels so good," you whispered, closing your eyes and getting lost in the sensation. Ben bit his lip as he felt the blood rush to his groin, holding back a moan himself. You made him feel like a teenager again. He didn't realize he had moved so close to you until his chest bumped against your back, and his face was right by your hair. Your eyes snapped open at the contact, your hands flying to the sides, your right hand accidentally landing on his thigh and gripping the muscle. You turned your head to the left and glanced at Ben, his face right near yours. Neither one of you moved for what felt like forever. You leaned your head back as he slowly drew nearer. "Ben," you whispered while staring into his dark eyes. 

"Tell me to stop," he breathed. He waited for you, but you didn't say anything, just looked at his mouth and licked your lips. The hand that was on your right shoulder slid up your neck to cup your jaw, moving you back towards his lips. When your lips met his, time seemed to stop. You could hardly believe this was happening, but here you were. His lips felt so plush against yours, big and pouty and so, so soft. You pressed further into him so that your back was flush against his chest, your backside rubbing against his crotch. Ben devoured your mouth, he had waited so long for this moment. He fantasized about this more times than he cares to admit, but he couldn't have imagined you would feel this perfect. His left arm encircled your waist to crush you to him, his hips rocking gently against you. You moaned into his mouth as you felt his erection press painfully into your ass, and you wiggled against him. The hand on your jaw moved to your throat and gripped lightly as he nipped your lips. You sighed contentedly against him as his left hand traveled under your shirt, tugging your bra down roughly to free your breasts, and then both hands were against your bare breasts. You placed your hands over his, only the thin material of your shirt separating you two, and you whimpered lightly as you felt him begin to knead your chest. Ben reluctantly pulled his lips from yours but did not stop touching you. 

"(Y/N)," he panted, trying to be as quiet as possible, "can I have you?" You mentally paused; this was going to change everything, and you felt overwhelmed and put on the spot. Ben felt you tense up. "(Y/N), whoa whoa," he let go of your breasts to turn your face towards him, both hands almost engulfing your face as his hands cupped your jaw. You sniffled slightly while trying to hold back tears. "(Y/N), baby, talk to me, please," he pleaded. You let out a shaky breath before you started. 

"Ben, I don't want to mess up what we already have, you, me, the twins... What if this- this changes all that?" There. You told him your fears. And yet he still looked lovingly at you, smiling a little as he wiped a tear from your eye. 

"(Y/N), of course everything will change," he said. "I'll get to wake up to you every morning, if you'll let me. I'll be yours for as long as you want me." He gazed at you reverently before speaking again. "As for the twins, well, they think that we're already dating," he chuckled. "They told their day care teacher that they don't have a mom, they have an Auntie (Y/N)." Your hand flew to your mouth in shock, tears of joy now running down your cheeks. 

"Oh, Ben," you sighed, leaning into him as his arms encircled you. You looked up at him, and he smiled as he lowered his head to kiss you again. He bit at your lips, his hands wandering to you hips. He tugged you onto his lap, grinding himself against you. You moaned against his mouth, a little too loudly though. Ben pulled away abruptly and looked in the direction of the twins' room. You were breathing heavily, realizing your mistake. 'I'm sorry,' you mouthed when he turned back to you, but he just shook his head and smiled before lifting you and himself up and off the couch. You latched onto his neck as he held your thighs around his waist and made his way to the bedroom. Locking the door behind him once the two of you were in the room, he then gently placed you onto his bed and resumed kissing you. You reached up to the back of his head and snapped his hair tie, his dark waves proceeding to fall to his shoulders. You wove your fingers through his hair and gripped tightly so that you could control the angle of his face in order to kiss him how you wanted. Ben groaned, his hands moving from your hips to your waistband. He tugged your jeans and underwear down your your legs, throwing them to the ground as quickly as possible. He soon rid you of your shirt and bra as well, and once you were completely naked he marveled at your body. You squirmed under his gaze. 

"Ben," you whined, holding your arms out to him. "Come back."

"One second, baby..." Ben discarded his tie and tried to unbutton his dress shirt as quickly as possible, glancing at your nude form on his bed. Too distracted, he began fumbling with the buttons, his fingers too large to get them undone. A moment before he was about to rip his shirt open, he felt your small hands gently bat away his larger ones, your fingers deftly undoing each button. You pushed his shirt open and slid it down his shoulders, next trying to slide his undershirt off of him as well. He stepped back from you to pull it off of himself, reaching down to undo his belt after throwing it to the floor. You watched, lips parted. When his pants fell to the floor, you gasped. His cock was big... bigger than anyone else's that you had been with. But Ben was also just  _big_ , so it made sense. You were still nervous. Ben noticed you staring at his erection, and he nervously ran a hand through his hair. 

"We, um, don't have to do anything," he said quickly. "I'd be happy to just hold you, if that's what you want-" You snapped your head up to look at him, shaking your head frantically. 

"No! No, no, Ben, I want this, I want  _you_ ," you assured him. Taking a deep breath you confessed, "I've wanted you for a long time now." Ben shifted on his feet, biting his lip to fight back a huge grin. He nodded, his smile breaking across his face, and he joined you once again on the bed. The way you inhaled as he covered your body with his own, the pleading look in your eyes right before he kissed you, it was all becoming too much for Ben and he needed you,  _now_. He cupped your face and kiss you gently, his tongue giving little swipes to your lips every now and then. You spread your legs so he was settled in between, and you rolled your hips to feel his velvety cock slide between your lower lips. 

"Oh, God, (Y/N)," he groaned, dropping his head to your shoulder as he shuddered. "You're so wet... Do you feel how hard you make me? How hard you've always made me?" Ben felt you nod your head and tighten your hold on his back, trying to pull him towards you more.

"Ben, please," you pleaded, bucking your hips into him. Ben smoothed a hand over your hair before pressing a quick kiss to your lips. He couldn't deny you anything, especially this. He reached down and grabbed his cock to line himself up with your entrance. 

"Are you ready, baby?" he asked, looking into your (E/C) eyes. 

"Oh, yes, please, Ben," you rasped, your hand landing on his jaw. "Please." Ben turned his face into your hand and kiss your palm as he pushed himself into you. 

"F-f- _fuck_ ," Ben grunted out, his head nuzzling your neck as he began to pump in and out of you. His hand launched forward to grip the headboard brutally to try and steady himself. He looked down at your face to see you with your eyes looking back at him, mouth parted in an 'o' as you clutched the sheets by your head. Ben couldn't have wished for a more gorgeous sight. You had begun to try and lift your head up in order to kiss him, but he was too far above you. You didn't want to say anything for fear of screaming out in pleasure and waking up the kids, so you stayed silent and twisted your hands in the sheets. Ben thankfully noticed your predicament. He buried himself completely in you as he paused his hips in order to let go of the headboard, bending and lowering himself to you to kiss you as you needed. His hand moved to join yours, fingers lacing with your own, your hold on the sheet no more. Ben rested his weight on his elbow before continuing. His cock felt so good sliding in and out of you, you were going insane with pleasure. You let little moans and sighs escape you when Ben pulled his lips away, and he was amazed at how he was the one causing you to make those noises. 

"Ben," you squeaked out, trying to keep quiet, "please, oh please rub my clit." That was the hottest, sexiest thing Ben had ever heard in his entire life, and he was more than happy to oblige. He reached down in between your bodies, and when his fingers brushed against your nub, you thought you were going to explode right then and there. You clenched your jaw tightly, your breathing becoming even more rapid; you were going to come. Ben watched as your chest heaved, heard as you made little whimpers, and rubbed your clit faster and harder. He felt your cunt pulse around his cock, and he knew you were about to shatter. 

"Ben, Ben, Ben," you chanted his name, "I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come, I'm coming, I'm coming-" Ben cut you off, kissing you as hard as he could as he kept pumping his hips and rubbing you rapidly as your climax coursed through your body. Ben couldn't control himself any longer, not with the way you felt around him, and pull out at the last moment right before he came, his cock twitching and pulsing as he had one of the most intense orgasms he could remember having. His lips were still on you, his body crushing you into his mattress, his breath coming in waves across your face. Your hands were on his face, holding him to you, anchoring you to him. 

You don't know how much time had passed before the two of you broke apart in order to breath properly. Ben looked down at you, sweat dripping from his brow and the ends of his hair, and you gazed back up at him. The two of you were at a loss for words, instead lost in each other. Ben lowered himself to kiss your forehead before rising from the bed on wobbly legs, walking towards his bathroom. You lay in a sweaty heap on the bed, content with not moving. You heard the faucet being run and then Ben's footsteps as he walked back towards you. He cleaned up his fluid from your thighs, and you muttered a 'thanks'. Ben dropped back onto the bed after a minute, and you let him pull you into his body, your head resting on his chest. You felt Ben kiss the top of your head, and you closed your eyes and sighed in contentment. 

"Can I call you my girlfriend now?" When Ben finally spoke, his voice was deep and hoarse, barely above a whisper. You turned your head to look up into his dark eyes and nodded. 

"Yeah. Can I call you my boyfriend?" you asked, smiling. Ben smiled back at you, nodding his head. 

"Fucking finally," he answered, placing his lips back onto yours as you giggled. 


	12. Wake Up Call (Armitage Hux)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux really wants you to like his apartment...

Your cellphone vibrating against your nightstand woke you up immediately. You blindly reached for the phone, squinting your eyes while bringing it up to your face. The time showed that it was two in the morning, and the caller ID displayed your boyfriend's name, Armitage Hux. You accepted the call and brought the phone to your ear. 

"Hello?" you managed to croak out, your voice heavy with sleep. 

"(Y/N)?" he answered. "Where are you?" 

"What?" You didn't register what he was asking you right away, but a split second later you realized what he had said. "I'm at your apartment, in your bed," you answered. 

"No, you're not," he responded sternly. He was right, you were in your own apartment, but he didn't know that, or at least, he  _shouldn't_ know that...

"Yes I am," you retorted defensively,now sitting up in your bed. "How do you know?" 

"Because I would be looking at you if you were. I'm staring at an empty bed." Shit. You've been caught. 

Hux had been away on a business trip the last week and had asked you to stay at his apartment while he was gone. 

"Why?" you had asked. "You don't need a house sitter, you have a ton of security around your building." 

"That's not why I'm asking, (Y/N)," he had said. He leaned forward across the cafe table you two were seated at and held your hands in his, his thumb moving across your knuckles. "While I'm away, I would feel better if you stayed at my place. I want to know you are safe while I am gone." You had looked at him closely, his blue eyes pleading with you. You really didn't want to stay at his apartment. It was a penthouse, really, and you had only been there a few times, but when you were there you felt out of place. Everything at his place cost more than your life, or so you thought. You were afraid to move about the area, not wanting to mess anything up or break something. It all made you very uncomfortable, which is why Armitage made it a habit of sleeping over at your place. He slept in your bed with you almost every night since you two first started dating a few months ago; being away from you, even for a night, made him uneasy. But he had to go on this business trip, and he would be gone for a week, the longest amount of time he would be away from you. 

"Please, (Y/N), it'll make me feel better knowing you are safe at my place." You couldn't say no to him, not like this, not when he was so obviously worried about your well-being. You knew you would be okay on your own for a week, you were on your own for years before you met Armitage. But you agreed for his sake, not your own. 

"Okay," you said as you smiled softly at him. "I'll stay at your place." Armitage grinned widely before kissing you gently on your lips, his hand cupping your jaw. 

"Thank you," he had said as he pulled away. But now you were quite sure he was not as happy with you, if the way he was breathing heavily into the phone was any indication. 

"You had promised me you would stay  _here_ ," he growled. "And not only do I come home to you not being here, but you  _lied_ to me about it."

"A, I can explain," you started, clutching the phone as if it was a lifeline. "I tried, I really, truly did, but I couldn't fall asleep there. I lost two nights of sleep, and my work was suffering, and I was exhausted. I had to be in my own bed." There was only silence on the other end of the phone. You bit the inside of your cheek nervously. "A, please, I'm sorry I lied, I just-"

"I'm coming over," he said bluntly before hanging up on you. Your mouth hung open in disbelief.  _Why is this such a big deal?_

A half an hour later you heard a knock at your door. You walked briskly across your apartment, wide awake from the argument, and opened the door to a fuming Armitage. He barged into your modest apartment before you could invite him in, flinging his black coat onto your couch. He was still wearing his business suit from his earlier meetings. 

"Sit," he commanded, and although you would normally put up a fight at him giving you commands like you were a dog, you obeyed in order to placate him for now, joining his coat on the couch. You watched him pace back and forth in front of you a few times before you spoke up. 

"Why are you back so early?" you asked. "It was 2 AM when you called." 

"I got a red-eye flight back," he explained, still pacing and not looking at you. "Wanted to sleep next to you." He stopped pacing and finally made eye contact with you, his fists clenched at his sides. "Is my apartment so horrible?"

"No," you answered. "It's not the apartment, it's..." You trailed off. Armitage waited patiently for your response. You sighed heavily before continuing. "I don't know." You looked at your lap and bit the inside of your cheek. "I don't know why it matters."

Armitage shifted his weight from foot to foot, unable to stand still.  _This is it_ , he thought. "(Y/N)," he said, gaining your attention. He ran his hand through his hair, and you loved how it fluffed up. "I wanted you to stay at my place because not only is it in a safer area-" You pouted. "-what I mean is, um... Haven't you heard about the burglaries happening in this neighborhood?" he asked, a little harshly, you thought. He had a look of disbelief on his face. "Seriously. There has been, like, ten in the last month-"

"You're over exaggerating," you cut in, beginning to wave your hand as if to brush him off, but you were stopped. Armitage had caught your hand in his as he knelt in front of you, grasping your hand in both of his. He had a look of genuine worry on his face. 

"I am not," he said. You felt him stroking your hand, and your breath hitched at the gesture. You loved moments like this; with you he was not Chief Executive Office Armitage Hux of the First Order, the ruthless businessman. To you he was A, because he didn't like his first name and you refused to refer to him as Hux. You reached up and placed your other hand on his cheek, and he leaned into your touch, turning his face into your palm and kissing your fingers. "I worry about you all the time," he went on. "I've never worried about someone like I do you. Even when I know you're safe, if you're not with me, I worry."

"A," you sighed. "I'm fine, I'm not some fragile little girl. I can take care of myself, you know that." He gave a small chuckle. 

"I know, I know, and I keep telling myself that. It's actually one of the reasons why I love you," he confessed. His eyes widened slightly; he had not meant to tell you that so soon. _Fuck._ He didn't move, and you could see the inner turmoil on his face.  

"Hey, A," you said, trying to snap him out of his trance. "A, baby, look at me, please." You tried to keep your voice steady, but it sounded wobbly. You couldn't help it, you were so happy to hear him say that. Armitage finally looked at you, holding his breath in anticipation of your answer. You leaned forward to kiss him, and after a moment he reciprocated. You broke away, smiling like an idiot at him. "I love you too," you said, happy tears welling up in your eyes. He didn't smile back at you, instead he blinked a few times before pulling you off of the couch and towards him, holding you tightly. He didn't know what to do with himself, so he buried his face in your hair. You wove your hands through his hair, scratching his scalp and kissing his neck and shoulder. He squeezed you tighter before releasing you, still holding you but able to look down and into your eyes. He was grinning with you now, leaning his forehead against yours and smoothing your hair away from your face. 

"I have to be honest," he said. "I wanted you to stay at my place not only to keep you safe, but... I wanted you to get used to staying there because I want you to move in with me." 

"What?" you answered as you moved back to look at him properly. 

"N-not right this second, it doesn't have to be for awhile," he assured you. "Just... sometime. I practically already live here," he paused as he listened to you giggle, "but I want you to move into my apartment with me, eventually. You decide when."

"Okay," you answered, nodding your head. "I think I can get used to your place, as long as you're there to help me get acclimated." You gave him a coy smile, and he grabbed your face to kiss you deeply. 

"Absolutely," he said as he parted from you, rubbing his thumb over your lips. "I'll always be there for you."


	13. Beyond the Sun (Ben Solo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben tries one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is from Shinedown's song "Beyond the Sun," and it's amazing. I highly recommend listening to it since this chapter is based completely on the song.

The night was silent except for Ben's rapidly beating heart. He stood in front of (Y/N)'s door, hand poised to knock.  _Nothing was set in stone yet._ His knuckles rapped on the wooden door three times, and he stood back and waited. He knew she had been asleep, but he could tell through her force signature that she was waking up. He heard her light footsteps on the other side of the door. The door opened slowly, and Ben saw her peak around the corner, her (E/C) eyes bright even in the dark. She looked up at him with a confused expression. 

"Ben?" she asked, voice heavy with sleep. He gave her a nod and entered her room before she could respond. He swept a hand through his hair and stood in the middle of her room. "Are you alright?" (Y/N) asked. Ben didn't answer her, he just stared at the floor. He wanted to tell her everything, about the voices he hears everyday, what they are telling him he needs to do. But he does not want to scare her away; she was his best friend, his only friend, and he loved her dearly. He flinched away from her when she placed a hand on his shoulder. (Y/N) frowned. "Ben, please, speak to me. I can't read your mind like you can read mine, please, tell me what's wrong." 

Ben shook his head, turning away from her. He still has yet to say anything to her. He clenched and relaxed his fists, trying to control his emotions. He was so overwhelmed by everything; by the Jedi, by the dark side, the voices... He had no one to turn to but her, and even she could not know what he was going through. Ben just wanted to run away. This was his last chance. He turned to (Y/N) abruptly, grabbing both of her shoulders and looking straight into her eyes. She let out a yelp of surprise but stood still, gazing back at him. Ben bit his lip before finally speaking. 

"Come away with me," he said. (Y/N) blinked up at him. 

"W-what?" 

"Come away with me, somewhere far," Ben continued. "I'll protect you, give you anything and everything you need."

"Ben-" 

"I don't care what Master Luke will think, I don't care what my parents will do, none of that matters as long as you're with me." He pulled her into a tight hug, afraid that if he let her go, she would leave him like everyone else had. She breathed in heavily, smoothing her hands up so that they rested on his chest, her face buried in his shirt. She knew something was wrong, but he would not tell her, so she let him hold her and hoped it would help. Ben kept continuing to talk about running away with her. 

"If you take what's yours, I'll take what's mine, and I'll meet you on the other side of the cliffs before dawn. I can steal a shuttle, and we can go wherever you want, I promise." He ran a hand through her hair, resting his cheek on top of her head. "Please, (Y/N)," he pleaded.  _I need you._ He continued to stroke her hair, patiently waiting for her answer. She turned her face into his chest when she finally spoke, and Ben had to concentrate in order to hear what she was saying. 

"Do you remember when we would sneak out after curfew and look at the moons together?"

"Of course I do," he whispered. His hand moved from her hair to cup her jaw so he could angle her face to look at her better. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

"Why did we stop? What happened to us, Ben?" Her voice wavered, and he could see that she was trying to hold back tears. When she opened her eyes again, they look like shimmering pools of (E/C). Ben stared at her a moment longer, committing the image before him to memory. She had always been the most beautiful woman to Ben, inside and out, and he wanted to be able to recall this moment if things went south for him. His thumb began to rub against her cheek.

"We grew up," he answered. "Got responsibilities, had our own roles to play. But it doesn't have to be that way, (Y/N), we can be together and you'll never want for anything-" He stopped talking when she placed her fingers upon his lips, gently silencing him. 

"Ben, people need us to do those responsibilities, to play those roles. It is expected from us. We can't just run off," she said sadly. "As much as I would like to." She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into her, her body trembling slightly as she held back from crying. He held her tightly, not knowing when he would be able to do so again.  _Never,_ he heard the voice say. 

Ben squeezed her close to him one last time before breaking away from her and walking towards the door. His hand on the door frame, he looked back at her. 

"You're still going to Coruscant tomorrow to find those old Jedi Council texts?" he asked. (Y/N) nodded her head. 

"Yes, I won't be gone for long, I'll be back in two days." She smiled at him, but Ben could tell it was not a genuine smile. She was worried about him, a little scared for him. He felt the confusion and fear roll off of her in waves, but he still gave her a small smile back. 

"Good," he said, turning away from her once again. He walked out into the night, and (Y/N) watched from the doorway as his figure disappeared into the dark. Ben had not even said good-bye to the last bit of light in his life. 

\-----

Kylo Ren stood on the bridge alone of the  _Finalizer_ , looking out the large panes of glass that separated him from the rest of the galaxy. All was silent except for his rapid heartbeat as he gazed at the moon. 


	14. Acts of Kindness Part IV: Pay Attention (Darth Maul)

Maul had not seen (Y/N) since they had gotten "married", and that had been about a month ago. He left for Takodana at the first opportunity that was presented to him, anxious to visit his bride. Once Maul had landed his ship on the outskirts of (Y/N)’s village, he immediately went to her house. It was more like a hut, in Maul’s opinion, and he thought briefly about how he should have a larger home built for her. He knocked on the pale wooden door and waited for a response. Nothing. He twisted the door knob and found it to be locked. Twisting it a little harder, he broke the locking mechanism and swung the door open. The house was only one open space with a bed and a fireplace, and Maul could immediately see that (Y/N) was not home. Grunting, he turned to go outside. He hoped she was not hiking around the forest, he wanted to find her quickly.

Maul flipped the hood of his cloak over his head to hide his horns and shield his eyes from passerby. He was trying to think of where she might be if she was not home. A younger man was about to pass by him when Maul quickly snatched the man’s upper arm.

“Whoa, hey, what are you-“ The man stopped struggling, instead frozen in fear when he saw Maul’s eyes gaze down at him.

“Do you know (Y/N)?” Maul asked. The man nodded his head jerkily. “Where would she be right now?” The man raised his hand and pointed a shaking finger towards a small building. Maul gave the man a nod and let him go, making his way towards the building. He pushed the door open as he entered and was hit with a wall of noise.

The small health clinic was filled with patients, all coughing and sneezing on everything. (Y/N) was running back and forth trying to help both of the village's senior healers as she tried to take care of patients as well. Maul watched her flit from place to place across the space like a small bird. He found her to be absolutely adorable in that moment. When (Y/N) finally saw him lower his hood, her whole face lit up. Maul felt his heart rate speed up at the sight of her smile, and he gave her a small one of his own. (Y/N) turned back towards a patient and realized that the small man was staring at her husband, shaking and whimpering. She frowned and looked at another patient who was doing something similar. Were they all afraid of Maul? As she was thinking, she felt someone grab her upper arm. She looked to the side and saw that it was Maul who had grabbed her. 

"Come with me, my little wife," he murmured as he tried to pull her away from her patients. (Y/N) pulled away from him; she could not just leave, she had people to take care of. They depended upon her. She wiggled from his grasp and took a step back.

"I need to finish up here, then I will return home with you," she assured him as she turned to go back to work. Maul growled angrily, and a few patients whimpered in fear.  

"You promised me that you would stop whatever you were doing and give me your full attention," he snarled, clenching his jaw and taking a step closer. His wife was shaking her head at him.

"And you promised I could continue to train," she snapped back. She did not appreciate the way he was speaking to her. He narrowed his eyes at her. 

"On the condition that you drop everything in order to be with me when I visit."

(Y/N) did not have the time or energy to continue arguing; she merely sighed, exasperated. 

"Maul, please, just... just take a seat over there-" She pointed to a small wooden chair in the corner- "and try not to scare people. Please. Just until I am no longer needed." He did not respond and continued to glare down at her. She glared right back until he grunted and begrudgingly went to the chair. He sat down, legs spread, arms crossed. He stared at (Y/N) until she pulled a curtain across the room to give her and the patient some privacy. This did not go over well with Maul. 

(Y/N) began to examine the patient when to curtain flew open halfway. No one had touched it, and the woman who was being treated let out a startled shriek. (Y/N) snapped her eyes to Maul who was smirking in his chair. She let out a huff before pulling the curtain closed once again while profusely apologizing to the patient. (Y/N) went over to one of the shelves to grab a vial of medicine, her fingertips grazing the glass before it suddenly was moved out of her reach. She scoffed in disbelief that her husband would use the Force, a great, ancient power, to annoy her simply because she was too busy to pay attention to him. Things went on like this for only about another hour or so before one of the senior healers told her to go home and take Maul with her. 

"We cannot have patients being scared while they are here or else they will never come back," the healer scolded. "Come back when  _he_ is gone," she finished, pointing a finger at Maul, who was still sitting down. Something inside of (Y/N) snapped at the remark, and she narrowed her eyes at her mentor, stepping in close so only the healer could hear. 

" _He_ is my husband, and you will respect him as such or you will have me to answer to," she whispered harshly. The healer scowled at her but did not argue, instead turning and walking away. (Y/N) turned back to Maul who was beaming with pride, but she did not return a smile. "And  _you_ ," she said accusingly as she grabbed his hand. "Let's go. You wanted my attention, well now you have it." She tugged him behind her as they exited the small clinic, dragging him back to her home. Once (Y/N) had closed the door to her house behind them, she turned to face her husband.

"And now my door knob is broken," she murmured. Just another thing to add to her irritation. Maul could feel her annoyance and frustration, and a part of him felt guilty for causing her to feel this way, but he reminded himself that she had promised to give him her full attention when he visited. He looked at her with her hands on her hips, looking at him like she wanted to kill him. He could not help but smile; he was just glad she was finally focused on him.  

"Stop that," she commanded, noticing his expression. Maul chuckled and walked towards her. "I mean it," she said, turning away from him but not moving from her spot. When he was close enough, he wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling the top of her head. "I'm still mad at you," she whispered. Maul grunted in agreement. 

"But you still defended me, my little wife," he pointed out, smiling into her hair. (Y/N) let out a puff of air.

"Yes, I did," she agreed. She turned her body towards his, laying her cheek against his chest. "No one gets to be mean to you and get away with it, not while I'm around." 

"You know I can take care of myself," he assured her, tilting her chin up with his fingers so he could look into her eyes. "I am more than capable." 

"I know. But I want to protect you in any way that I can." She shifted her eyes down a moment before looking back up at him. "I-I love you," she confessed, her voice quiet. She buried her face into his chest, afraid to look at him. Yes, she was married to him, but they had yet to say those words to each other. (Y/N) knew Maul cared for her dearly, but as for  _loving_ her, she was not quite as sure. She waited nervously for his reaction, unsure of what he would do next. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies when she felt his arms around her tighten and his chest rumble. 

 She heard him say something, she did not know what; it was in a language she did not understand. (Y/N) pulled slightly away from him. “What was that?” she asked, her heart beating hard in her chest. Maul’s gaze was on her mouth, and he reached up to run his thumb along her lower lip.

“I was speaking Zabraki,” he explained.

“Well, what does it mean?”

“It means…” Maul paused for a moment, trying to articulate what he had told her in Zabraki. “It has no direct translation to Basic, but it means what you said. Except more,” he explained. He lowered his head to hers, and (Y/N) could feel his warm breath by her ear. “I love you more,” he whispered before pressing a kiss to her temple. Maul left his lips there, unwilling to move. He had never said those words to another being his entire life, and Maker, he had thought that he never would. He was not quite sure what he was feeling at that moment. He felt both relieved and afraid, relieved that his (Y/N) loved him as well but afraid that she could be taken away from him now that he made his feelings known. He was vulnerable.

His thoughts were interrupted when (Y/N) took his face in both of her hands and brought him close so that she could kiss him. It was a slow, sweet kiss. She even peeked her tongue out to flick against his lips, gaining confidence in her skill. Maul let out a groan and met her tongue with his, sliding both of his hands in to her hair and pulling her closer, kissing her firmly.

He purred against her mouth before pulling away and pulling her against him. (Y/N) could feel his erection press right below her navel, and she sighed as he nuzzled her hair.

“I need you, (Y/N),” he groaned, thrusting his hips gently against her. She nodded her head, taking his hands in hers as she led him to her bed across the room. He kissed her one more time before grabbing ahold of her. As they both fell onto the bed, her laughter echoed around their home, and Maul could not remember ever being this happy.


	15. How Far We've Come (Armitage Hux)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick rundown of your relationship with Hux with a happy ending.

You and Armitage Hux had been friends since you were six years old and he was ten. Both of your fathers were high ranking Empire officials from Arkanis, and during meetings and conferences, you and Hux would venture off together. The two of you would wander the landscape, usually coming back soaking wet from the rain. When Hux turned twelve, he was invited to sit in on the meetings with his father, and you were left to play by yourself during those times. You would still get to see Hux at formal dinners and special occasions, but when Hux left Arkanis to join the Academy, you did not hear from him for several years. When you were fourteen years old and learning to be a lady, you would sit in on your father’s meetings, usually sitting by yourself in a corner with your hands folded in your lap. You had walked into the conference room for another such meeting one day when you saw your red headed friend again, no longer a boy but a young man. You had hurriedly taken a seat next to him before anyone else could, bumping into him slightly as you sat down. Hux had looked up at you with a surprised yet subtle smile upon his face.

“Hello, miss,” he had said, his voice deep.

“Hello, sir,” you had responded, smoothing your skirts after sitting. You could tell that Hux was just as happy to see you again as you were to see him. You and Hux sat next to each other during every meeting after that day. Sometimes during a particularly boring lecture, you would notice the glazed look in his eye and nudge his leg with your own in order to get him to focus again, and he would do the same to you occasionally. The two of you would help each other in such ways from that day forth.

Hux would send you messages every now and then when he was away, keeping you updated on his whereabouts. You would tell him about what you had been learning and reading, and how you wished you could travel with him.

 _It is too dangerous for you to come with me,_ he would write to you via holopad. _You would need to be protected._

 _I do not need to be protected,_ you had written back quickly. _I am perfectly capable of protecting myself._

 _I know, but that will not stop me from worrying about you anyway._ You had smiled when you read that.

So by the time you turned twenty and your father told you that you were to be engaged to Armitage Hux, you were pleasantly surprised. Unfortunately, you and Hux did not get married for another four years. Running the First Order took up much of his time, and he was only able to see you briefly once every few months. Since your engagement, your relationship with Hux changed slightly. While the two of you were still the best of friends, you began to realize that what would have been fleeting touches in the past had now turned to lingering caresses; when your conversation needed to be spoken quietly, instead of just lowering your voice, you would bring your lips closely to his ear and whisper, almost cheek to cheek. Sometimes in those situations, when you would withdraw, he would sneak a kiss to your cheek, making you giggle. When you would walk with him through the halls of the Hux estate, sometimes the two of you would hold hands, fingers entwined. You had heard the rumors floating around about how serious and merciless Hux was while commanding the First Order, but you could not bring yourself to care; he had always been kind and sweet towards you.  

Finally, after four long years, a wedding date had been agreed upon. Hux received thirty days leave from the First Order so that he could get married and enjoy his new marriage. You had been so excited to hear the news, immediately messaging Hux via holopad. 

 _So it is finally happening,_ you wrote. You waited anxiously for his response. 

 _I was tired of waiting,_ he responded.  _I demanded a leave of absence._

 _Good, because I miss you,_ you typed back. His response, like all of his other responses, made you smile. 

_I miss you more._

The weather on the day you were to be married was fair, but dark clouds were rolling in from the horizon, typical of Arkanis. The wedding was small but extravagant with over two hundred guests attending, and of course you did not know the majority of them, but neither did Hux. Apparently this was an important union, but you just thought of it as marrying your best friend. 

The whole morning consisted of you being fawned over by your female relatives and maids, your hair and makeup taking  _forever_ to be done. Your dress had not been as complicated to put on as you had expected, and for that you were grateful. Your mother was just putting the final touches on your hair when the time came for the ceremony to begin. You took a deep breath before walking out of your room and to the ceremony. 

Everything went as planned, nothing went amiss. You and Hux listened carefully to the officiant, stealing glances at each other a few times. He looked very handsome in his First Order uniform, and from the way he gazed at you as you walked down the aisle, you guessed that you looked pretty good too. The ceremony was over before you knew it; you and Hux kissed quickly and chastely in front of everyone. You could see Hux blush slightly, and you squeezed his hand in reassurance. The both of you were ushered to your own table that was up front and center to all of the wedding guests. You were immediately bombarded with congratulatory words and hand shakes, all coming from either close friends and family or complete strangers. Dinner was placed in front of you, but you never got a chance to eat. Guests would not stop talking to you and Hux. As soon as someone would leave, two people would take their place. Taking in a shaky breath, you tried to calm yourself down so you would not snap at someone. 

Your new husband was trying to be polite and greet everyone, thanking them for their attendance, but he was beginning to grow irritable. Finally there was a pause in the stream of guests, and Hux was able to relax for a moment. 

Hux looked over at you and noticed you were clenching your jaw. He said your name, and when you looked at him, he could see how exhausted you were. Your eyes were becoming red as you held back tears, alarming him.

“(Y/N),” he whispered again, grasping your hand in his and tilting your chin up towards him. “Tell me what is the matter, please,” he pleaded. You let out a shaky breath before responding, trying to compose yourself.

“Armitage, I am fine, it’s just-“ You paused, casting your eyes downward. You did not want to seem ungrateful on your wedding, did not want to seem like you were less than thrilled with your new husband. You were extremely happy to be married to Hux, and you wanted to spend as much time with him as possible before he had to leave to command the _Finalizer_ again. You wanted to be with _him_ , not with all these people. Hux rubbed your chin with his thumb, encouraging you to continue. “I am so tired, Armitage, and all of this is so overwhelming. I feel as if I am about to explode,” you confessed, an errant tear running down your cheek. Hux let out a low sigh, his heart breaking. He furrowed his brow as he thought for a moment. Looking around quickly, he realized the majority of the guests were preoccupied with various activities. Turning back to you, he stood up and pulled you to your feet. You gave him a puzzled look, but all Hux did was smile down at you and gave you a quick kiss on your cheek.

“Follow me,” he said, and you nodded your head, holding your skirts up as you trotted behind him.

 -----

The guard trudged through the wet grass of the gardens, accepting the fact that he was not going to stay dry as the Arkanis rain picked up. He was relegated to patrol the property as the wedding occurred. From what he was able to see, it appeared to be an elegant affair. He could feel his boots begin to slip in the mud; the rain was coming down in torrents. Up ahead, he could see a lone gazebo and decided that he could sit in there for a bit for his break and stay out of the rain. As he approached the structure, however, he realized he would not be able to, for it was already occupied.

Sitting on the floor of the gazebo was Lieutenant General Armitage Hux and his bride, Lady (Y/N) Hux. Hux had his legs outstretched while leaning against the side of the gazebo while Lady (Y/N) was sitting on his lap, asleep, Hux’s military jacket wrapped around her, her white dress skirts a stark contrast to the black material of the jacket. Hux was also asleep, his chest rising and falling rhythmically, his arms surrounding his wife and holding her close. The guard watched for a moment as Lady (Y/N) shifted slightly, her cheek resting on her husband’s chest. Hux had raised his head higher so he could rest his chin on the top of her head, but neither one of them awoke. Silently, the guard turned away, deciding not to disturb the newlyweds.

He continued on his patrol for another ten minutes before his superior contacted him on his earpiece.

“Patrolman, have you seen either Lieutenant General Hux or the Lady (Y/N) Hux while on your route? The wedding guests are inquiring about their whereabouts,” his superior said monotonously. The guard paused briefly before bringing his commlink up to his mouth to answer.

“Negative, sir, I have not seen either the Leiutenant General or the Lady, sir.”

“10-4. Carry on." 

The guard signed off and began to walk his route once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by this image from Final Fantasy XV: https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-LDpNToDIBb8/WDZ_GpMtFiI/AAAAAAAAMH0/jvjLrwr5uZML0NTivTpEF8O-DWmCEgtzgCLcB/w506-h910/Farewell%2BLuna%2Bcover2.png
> 
> (I hope that URL works....!!)
> 
> I feel like I kinda rambled when I wrote this, so thank you for bearing with me!!


	16. Disappointment and Promises (Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux)

You had woken up early that morning to Kylo Ren playing with your hair, his dark eyes watching you. When you stirred awake, blinking the sleep from your eyes, he smiled softly down at you.

“Good morning,” he whispered to you before pressing his lips to yours. You reciprocated the kiss, savoring the moment. He pulled away and stroked your cheek with his knuckles, reminiscing about the beginnings of your relationship. 

Kylo had met you over a year ago, when you had been a major on another ship. The First Order was trying to gain an alliance with a nearby planet, your home planet. When General Hux learned of your background, you were enlisted to help secure a friendship between the planet and the First Order. The union was made smoothly and swiftly, and you were soon transferred from your ship to Starkiller base and given the new position as Chief Liaison for the First Order. You attended meetings and conferences in your new position, and you entertained dignitaries and diplomats that came to Starkiller, creating alliances left and right. You were becoming a great asset to the First Order. 

Being liaison also meant that you spent more time around Commander Ren and General Hux, and while you respected the General, you had developed feelings for the Commander. Kylo was zealous, filled with such spirit that you could not help but be drawn to him. The need to remain professional and the desire to be anything but lead to your inner turmoil, and Kylo picked up on your feelings quickly. He was relieved, he cared for you as well; on the day you consider the worst day of your career (two separate wars were almost started due to your poor choice of words to some sensitive senators), you were desperately trying to hold back tears when he found you in the conference room. He held you as you cried, his arms completely surrounding you. When you were done, you looked up at him and kissed his cheek in gratitude; he proceeded to turn you towards him, kissing you fully on the mouth, and carrying you to his rooms where he spent the rest of the night with his head between your thighs. 

As the months passed, Kylo Ren became an even greater warrior, becoming more adept with the Force as a result of his passion for you; this did not go unnoticed by Supreme Leader Snoke. Snoke encouraged Ren’s relationship with you. 

Today was the day Kylo Ren would be asking for Supreme Leader Snoke's permission to marry you. Snoke already supported the relationship, saying that he had never seen Kylo so strong before. Kylo looked into your (E/C) eyes, contemplating his future with you. 

"Are you nervous?" you asked quietly. Kylo shook his head, some of his dark hair falling across his face. 

"No. Supreme Leader said so himself that you make me stronger," he said. You did not look as confident as him. Kylo lowered his head to kiss your forehead reassuringly. "I'll see you later at dinner, okay? We can celebrate afterwards." He kissed you one more time, and you smiled up at him. 

_____

Kylo walked into the large chamber with Hux at his side, the man matching him stride for stride. They stopped walking when they reached the center of the room, waiting for the hologram of Snoke to appear. Soon Snoke appeared before them, large and towering over the two of them. 

"Supreme Leader, I ask for your permission to marry Miss (Y/N) (L/N)," Kylo asked immediately, his voice altered through his helmet. Snoke looked down at him. 

"No," he answered. Kylo's heart dropped, and he began to feel sick to his stomach.  _How could Supreme Leader say no?_ Snoke continued to speak. "Miss (L/N) is not Force sensitive. If you were to marry her, there is a greater possibility that the children you sire with her will not be Force sensitive as well. I need you to have children with a woman who is strong with the Force so that your progeny can better serve the Dark side." Kylo was devastated, his hopes instantly crushed; he had not prepared himself should his request be rejected. However, Snoke waited for a response, and Kylo had to bring himself back to the moment at hand. 

"As you wish, Supreme Leader," he answered mechanically, trying to process his heartbreak. Snoke nodded his head and continued to speak. 

"Miss (L/N) has been quite beneficial to the First Order, we need to ensure that she will continue to ally herself with us. General Hux, you will marry her instead. She is gaining more and more political influence, and a marriage between you two will be a powerful one. I expect the union to be finalized soon."

"Yes, Supreme Leader," Hux replied, bowing his head, his hands behind his back. 

“And Kylo Ren,” Snoke continued, “you are to no longer interact with Miss (L/N) aside from congratulating her on her betrothal to the General.”

“I understand, Supreme Leader,” Kylo responded. Snoke nodded then waved his hand, dismissing the two men.

“Bring the girl in here before you leave, General. I will explain the situation to her.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” Hux answered. The General and the Commander turned and exited the chamber. You were standing outside of the chamber, your face hopeful and anxious all at once. You were about to say something, but Kylo’s demeanor had you worried.

Without stopping, Kylo walked quickly past you and muttered, “Congratulations on your engagement.” He immediately turned a corner, and you could no longer see him. You stood in place, too confused by what just happened.  _Did Snoke say no? Then who were you marrying?_ You felt a hand on your shoulder and turned to see General Hux, and you could see the pity in his eyes. 

"Come," he said, motioning you into the chambers. "Supreme Leader Snoke would like to speak with you."

_____

All throughout Snoke's explanation of his plan for you, you had clenched your jaw to keep from crying, staring blankly at the hologram. Once you left the chamber, you brushed past Hux without a single glance and headed to your rooms. There you cried freely for about an hour, trying to come to terms with your fate. 

You were now sitting silently by your bedroom window, staring at the snowy landscape. You had no more tears left. You tried to not think about how helpless and betrayed you felt, but it was a losing battle. You were startled when there was a knock at your door, but you soon composed yourself, sitting straight up in your chair as you shouted, “Come in!”

The door slid open, and General Hux entered the room. You watched him as he walked towards you, stopping when he was next to the other armchair placed across from you.

“May I join you?” he asked. You nodded your head, and he took a seat. The both of you did not say anything, quietly watching the snow fall outside. You both sat in silence. You could hear the General breathe heavily and glanced at him. He was no longer looking out the window, staring at the floor, looking as if he wanted to say something. You waited for him to make a move. A minute passed before he finally turned to you. 

"(Y/N)," he said softly, and your breath hitched. “I know I am not your first choice for marriage,” he began, “but I can promise you that I will try to be a good husband. I will never raise my voice or a hand to you.” You turned to look at him and saw his blue eyes staring back at you. He continued to speak. “I will most likely be absent when you need me; however I will do everything in my power to make sure your needs are met while I am away. I promise to come to you whenever I have the opportunity.”

He reached out and gently took your hand in both of his, leaning forward in his seat. You were surprised at the gesture but did not let it show, instead continuing to listen intently to his vows. "I promise I will keep you safe from any harm. And I will die before I let anyone or anything hurt you." He looked down at where your hands were joined and furrowed his brow.

"I know we do not love each other, but I hope in the future we can learn to care for one another." He moved slowly as he took your jaw in his hand, tilting your face towards him, and lightly placed a kiss to your cheek, his lips lingering for a few moments. You closed your eyes at the feeling and leaned into his touch. When you broke apart, Hux looked into your eyes. You knew he was sincere, his cold blue eyes instead burning brightly as you stared at him. You gave him a small smile and nodded, afraid you would begin to cry again if you said anything. Hux brought your hand to his lips, closing his eyes. He squeezed your hand one more before turning his attention back to the snow, his fingers interlaced with yours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came out of nowhere, and I had to write it down. Hope you enjoyed it!!


	17. Stay (Armitage Hux)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song "Stay," by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons.

You woke up when the door to your bedroom opened, and Armitage stepped through, buttoning up his dress shirt and walking towards your bed before he saw your (E/C) eyes peeking at him. He smirked at you. 

"Good morning," you said, blinking the remaining sleep from your eyes.

"Good morning," he replied, finishing up the last button on his shirt before grabbing his tie.

"You're going to work?" you asked, sitting up in the bed. "You got back at 3 A.M., you should take the day off." You felt your shirt slip down your shoulder, and you tried to shrug your over sized shirt back up your shoulder, only for the other side to slip down. Armitage stared at your bare skin, stilling his movements. You seized the opportunity, getting to your knees and moving towards him, his eyes following you the entire way. You took the tie from his hands and began to wrap it around his collar. He looked down as you busied yourself, fidgeting with the silk material.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" he asked, a soft smile on his face.

"No," you admitted. He nodded but let you continue. You were tying ridiculous knots, untying them, and then trying again. Armitage let this go on for a few more minutes before taking your hands and pinning them to your sides.

"A!" you whined as you tried to wiggle away. He smirked at you, laying you back onto the bed and covering your body with his. He brought your hands above your head, threading his fingers with yours. 

"And what was your endgame with that, hm?" he inquired before pecking the very tip of your nose. 

"I wanted to keep you from leaving," you confessed. Armitage brought his hand to your cheek. 

"And why would you do that, love?" 

"Because I missed you," you answered, turning your face towards his hand before pressing soft kisses to his fingers and palm. His heart fluttered at the action, his eyes gazing adoringly at you. You turned back to face him and saw him staring down at you. You parted your lips slightly as you stared back. "Because I love you," you breathed. You looked at him nervously. Although you both had confessed your feelings for one another only hours earlier, the phrase was still new in your relationship. You felt the fingertips you had kissed previously run across your cheekbone, his thumb rubbing your bottom lip. 

"Say it again," he whispered. 

"I love you, A." You absolutely adored the smile he had on his face after that, and you let out a squeal when he pressed his lips firmly to yours. 

"I love you so fucking much, (Y/N) (L/N)," he declared, pulling you against him as he rolled onto his back. He positioned himself under you so that your head was resting on his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around you. He settled himself against the pillows, kissing the top of your head one more time. "I guess I'll stay, just a little bit longer." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing so much for school lately that I just wanted a quick break to write something cute. It's a short little drabble thing, but I still hope you all enjoyed it! :)


	18. Best of Friends (Poe Dameron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first time with Poe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was surprisingly super long considering I never thought I'd write a Poe chapter.

You could hear your own heart beating rapidly as you stood in front of the door and hoped that he would not be able to pick up on your nervousness. You exhaled slowly through your mouth as you tried to calm yourself, but that was not working. How could you remain calm at a time like this? When you were about to ask him for  _this_ type of favor? As you tried to quell your anxiety, the door opened to reveal Poe. He stopped short and was startled by your sudden appearance, but a huge grin soon graced his face. 

"(Y/N)!" he exclaimed, pulling you into a hug. "What're you doing here, kid?" he asked, pulling away from you but keeping his hands on your shoulders. You looked at your friend, your  _best_ friend, and were losing your nerve to ask him. Thankfully he broke the silence. "Hey, I'm about to go for a walk, care to join me?" He looked hopeful. 

"Um, yes, yeah, of course I'll join you," you stammered. 

"Great!" Poe slung his arm around your shoulders, pressing you into his side, and the two of you began your journey. 

Walking through the forest behind the base was always something you enjoyed, and walking with Poe always made it better. You were kicking rocks on the path, staring at your feet as you did so, and Poe watched you from behind. He had a frown on his face, his brows furrowed together. 

"Hey, (Y/N), are you okay?" he asked, his voice full of concern. You turned around and glanced at him over your shoulder. 

"Hm? Yeah, I'm okay, Poe," you answered.  _Oh no, he can tell you're freaking out. Stay calm._ "Why wouldn't I be?" Poe shrugged, and you both continued to walk in silence.  _Just ask him,_ you told yourself.  _Ask him now!_  

"Uh, Poe?" He turned to you, giving you his full attention. 

"What's up?"  _Deep breath._

"I've been thinking, about sex-" You didn't see how wide Poe's eyes got- "and how I want to know what it's like, I-I want to have sex, and you know I haven't done it before, but I don't have anyone, and was wondering if you-you would want to-" You couldn't stop stuttering. Both you and Poe had stopped walking. You reluctantly looked up at Poe who was staring at his feet, hands in his pockets, his face turning red. You quickly tried to correct the situation. "Never mind, I'm sorry, oh Maker, I'm so embarrassed, I shouldn't have-"

"Yes," Poe rasped out. You stopped profusely apologizing and stared at him. 

"What was that?" you asked cautiously, thinking that you didn't hear him correctly. 

"I said yes," he replied with a little more confidence, now looking you in the eye. "I can do that." 

You took a deep breath, blinking a few times before smiling. "Really?" You couldn't stop smiling. "Poe, thank you, thank you!" You threw yourself at him, wrapping your arms around him, and he reciprocated the hug, chuckling nervously. You pulled away from him and took a step back. "When can we do this?" you asked excitedly. Poe thought for a moment, not believing this was happening, and so  _quickly._  

"Tonight? My room?" he asked, unsure of how you wanted to approach this. 

"Yes! Perfect!" you replied. You were shaking, you were both excited and nervous. "I should, I don't know, prepare? I guess? I'm not sure what comes next," you admitted. Poe laughed, and you couldn't help but think how handsome he was whenever he smiled. 

"Go, I'll meet up with you later," he said, giving you the chance to leave. 

"Okay," you said, a little bit dazed at what just transpired, and jogged back to the base, Poe staring after you. 

_____

Poe returned to his room after parting ways with you, pacing back and forth, trying to gather his thoughts. You wanted to have sex... with him. Even if it was for the sole purpose of losing your virginity, to see what sex was like, purely physical, Poe of course seized the opportunity. He wasn't sure when exactly he fell in love with you, he just realized it one day. He never told you his feelings, afraid you would reject him or stop being his friend entirely. 

Now he wasn't sure how he would be able to have sex with you without having feelings, but maybe doing it with feelings would make it better for you... 

Poe shook his head. This was all confusing and overwhelming. He had to focus on what he needed to do, which was make sure this experience would be amazing for you. He set to work, trying to ignore how nervous he was becoming. 

_____

You entered his room, and although you have been in it more times than you could count, you had never seen it like this. Candles and flower petals were scattered all over the room, shadows flickering on the walls as the flames danced. From an outsider's perspective it was all cliche, but you absolutely loved it in that moment. It was so romantic that he was going above and beyond for this favor. 

"It's so beautiful," you said, your eyes still taking everything in. "You didn't have to do all this." You felt him come up behind you, his hands finding your hips as he pressed his cheek to your hair. 

"Your first time should be special," he replied. "I want you to enjoy it." You didn't know what to say, so you remained quiet. You leaned back into him and enjoyed the warmth coming from his body. 

You closed your eyes as his hands gripped your hips, your head lolling to the side as his lips found your neck. You had butterflies in your stomach, but you welcomed the feeling. You felt safe in Poe's arms, you always felt safe with him. 

His lips brushed your ear as he began to whisper. "Tell me to stop if you feel uncomfortable with anything, and I will. I promise. If you're not sure about something, don't hesitate and just tell me. We don't have to do anything you don't want, we don't have to go further than just this." You nodded your head, lost in the feeling of him pressed flush against your back. Poe noticed this and felt like you were not really listening to what he was saying. He stopped his ministrations and turned you around to face him, his hand coming up to your chin so you had to look at him. "(Y/N), I need you to listen to me, this is very important. If you want to stop, you tell me, and I will. Understand?" 

"Yes, Poe, I understand," you answered. 

"Let's practice it." What? "I'm going to kiss you, and tell me to stop. Okay?" 

"Okay," you agreed, suddenly nervous. You had never kissed anyone before, you hoped you were adequate at it. Both of Poe's hands lightly touched the sides of your face as he brought himself closer to you, ducking his head so he could place his lips upon yours. 

The kiss was light and warm, and you were enjoying it so far. Poe moved his lips slightly, and you tried to copy the motions. He was so warm against you, it felt so good to just kiss him like this. You felt him pull you closer, his hands now pressed against your lower back. His lips began to move urgently against yours, and you could not keep up with him. 

Pulling away slightly, you murmured, "Stop." Poe immediately jumped away from you, taking a few steps back, his breathing labored. He ran a hand through his hair and bit his lower lip. He let out a sound that resembled a chuckle. 

"Good, good," he said as he tried to catch his breath. He ran a hand over his face. "Sorry, I got carried away." He looked at you and offered you a sheepish smile. 

"It's fine," you said. "You stopped when I told you to." You stepped towards him and placed a hand on his chest. He looked down at you, his eyes full of longing. "Can we keep going?" you asked shyly. 

"Of course," he said, both of his hands coming up to join yours on his chest. "Come with me." He tugged you towards the bed, and you sat on the mattress with him. He leaned forward and kissed you again, and you felt yourself being lowered, your back now on the mattress. Poe's hands were under your shirt and resting on your ribs, his lips traveling from your lips to the tops of your breasts. He moaned at how soft you were, his teeth nipping at your delicate skin as he nudged the neckline of your shirt down. 

Your breathing was heavy, and you felt dizzy with anticipation. Poe began to rid you of your shirt, and you raised your arms to help him. When you chest was completely bare to him, he stared down at you for a long moment. You gasped when you felt his thumb brush your right nipple, and released a shaky sigh when he began to play with both of your nipples, rolling the buds between his fingers, pulling slightly so they would harden. He bent down again to kiss you, his hands now fully enveloping your breasts. He squeezed and massaged your chest as he kissed you, and you broke this kiss in order to moan his name. 

"Oh, Poe," you whined. "That feels so good-" Poe was completely overwhelmed at the moment. He couldn't believe he finally had you, even if only for a night. His cock was already hard before he entered his room with you, and now, with they way you looked, felt, sounded, his erection was beyond rigid; he wasn't sure how he was functioning at this point. Poe moved his hands from your breasts to the waistline of your pants, pulling them down slowly and over your legs. He leaned back and knelt on the bed as he did so, pulling your pants off completely, flinging them to the corner of his bedroom. You watched him as he slowly crawled back onto the bed and loomed over you, his gaze going from the tips of your toes and up to your (E/C) eyes, his fingertips trailing up your sides the whole way. 

"You're so beautiful, (Y/N)," he whispers reverently, and you feel your heart flutter. He made you  _feel_ beautiful, and you were surprised when you didn't try to hide your body from him. He cupped your jaw and began kissing you again and covered his body with yours, slowly kissing you. His other hand skimmed over the skin on your hip and down to your thigh. Your hands went to his chest and grabbed at his shirt, trying futilely to tug it over his head. Poe stopped kissing you to quickly pull his shirt off and unzipped his pants, giving his hard-on some relief. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath as he tried to calm down. You looked up at him and began to squirm on the bed, not sure what to do with yourself. Poe let out a chuckle before dropping his head down to your stomach, kissing above your navel. 

You had an idea of what was about to happen and squeezed your thighs together. Poe continued his way to your mound, kissing the patch of hair that grew there. He inhaled your scent, closing his eyes and nuzzling at the apex of your thighs. He kept kissing you there until your legs opened on their own accord, and he gently placed your legs over his shoulders. 

Poe stared at the wet lips of your cunt, mesmerized by the sight. He had spent countless night with his cock in his fist imagining this exact scenario, and now he was trying to process the reality of it. Here you were, laid out for him, waiting for him to take you; Poe didn't know what he had done to deserve this, to deserve  _you_. He cautiously approached your sex, his tongue lightly touching your outer lips, trailing up to the top of your slit. Your sharp intake of breath made him pause, but when he looked up to see you clutching the bed sheets, your mouth parted and eyes closed, he took that as a sign that he should continue. He pushed his tongue past your lips and into your cunt, tasting your arousal and groaning at the sensation. He moved his face back and forth to bury him mouth deeper into you, his tongue moving around wildly. 

"Oh!" you squeaked, beginning to rock your hips into his face. "Poe," you moaned breathlessly. He growled when you said his name, shifting you further onto his shoulders and crushing you to his face. He lifted your ass up towards him more, his tongue seeking out your clit. Your mewls made him go mad, and he began to grind his hips into the bed. His hands gripped your thighs tightly, and he began to rapidly flick his tongue over the bundle of nerves at the top of your slit. Your hips were undulating onto his face, and he made no attempt to stop you, instead moving with the motion of your body. Poe alternated between sucking on your clit and licking it, and relished the sound of your moans getting louder and louder. Poe felt your calves tense on his shoulders, and he knew you were getting close. Only now did he keep your hips in place as he quickened his tongue, focusing the pressure onto your clit. You cried out his name as you came, your right leg shaking uncontrollably as your whole body shook in pleasure. Poe kept licking you, unwilling to pull away. Only when did you jerk away from him did he stop, realizing you were oversensitive. He placed a kiss to your cunt before pulling away, breathing heavily in want and need as he stared at you. 

"Wow," you whispered, trying to catch your breath, your hand going to cover your eyes. Poe crawled back up to you, grabbing some of the blanket to wipe his mouth off. He gently pulled your hand away from your face and brought it to his mouth, his eyes closing as he kissed your fingertips. You looked up at him in awe, feeling a wave of adoration for this man come over you. "Poe," you breathed. He looked back at you, his eyes warm for you. 

"We can stop now if you want to," he said quietly. "I'll understand-" He stopped speaking when you shook your head quickly. 

"No, I want to keep going," you told him. He smiled down at you, and you stretched your neck up to kiss him. Poe moaned into your mouth. You continued to kiss him but jumped when you felt his fingers between your legs. 

"Relax, (Y/N), I just want to be sure you're ready," he said, and only continued when you nodded your consent. He slipped a finger passed your entrance, his breath hitching at how wet you were for him. He slipped another finger in and pumped them in and out, watching for your reaction. You leaned back into the pillows and sighed. Poe pulled his fingers from you and rubbed your arousal onto his cock. "Are you ready?" he asked hesitantly. You nodded. "I need to here you say it." 

"I'm ready, Poe," you answered. He held his body up on one arm and grabbed his cock in the other hand. He looked up when he felt your hand on his cheek. "Thank you," you said softly, kissing him one more time. At that moment, Poe wanted to tell you how he loved you, how he had always loved you. But instead he held his tongue, kissing your forehead before continuing. 

You felt the him rub the head of his cock between the lips of your sex, and you tightened your hold on his shoulders when he began to slowly push in. You felt like you were being stretched to your limits, and you wouldn't be able to take anymore. Yet Poe kept pushing, and eventually his hips were flush with yours. You both stayed like that for several moments, looking into each other's eyes. 

Poe felt his body shaking as he held himself back. Maker, you felt so  _good_ , so warm and wet, so  _perfect_ around him. He brushed back some hair that was in your face, tucking it behind your ear. 

"Are you okay?" he asked. You had barely heard him, he said it so quietly. 

"Y-yes," you stammered. You bent your knees and pressed your legs into his sides. "You can move now." Poe nodded and began to thrust into you. His cock moved smoothly in and out of your entrance, and it you began to feel less stretched as your body adapted to Poe. Your hands went to his biceps, feeling them contract under your fingers as he moved back and forth. You liked the feeling of Poe pressed closed to you, feeling him inside of you. You wanted to feel him on your lips again, so you reach up, tangling your fingers in his hair, and brought him down to your lips. He eagerly reciprocated your kiss, groaning into you mouth as his hips began to speed up. You whimpered at the feeling, beginning to like how full you felt. Poe put his weight on his elbows and bore his hips down onto yours. His hands went to your hair, clutching close to your scalp but not pulling. He broke the kiss and stared down at you, never stopping his thrusts. 

"Wanna look at you when I come," he panted, his thrusts losing their rhythm as they quickened. You nodded, unable to articulate words. You felt his cock twitch as he began to come, but he kept his eyes locked with yours, his hips slowing down until he stopped, completely pressed up against your body. "Oh, (Y/N)," he breathed, cupping your face and kissing you gently. You both stayed like that, lips moving lazily against each other for a minute before Poe reluctantly pulled away from you. 

Poe kissed your lips one last time before getting up from the bed and making his way to the bathroom. You waited on the bed and pressed your legs together; you didn't want to make a mess on his sheets. Poe quickly came back with a wash cloth and encouraged you to open your legs. He tenderly ran the cloth up your sex, aware that you were probably sore and sensitive. You watched him as he focused on you, grateful that he was doing all of this for you. 

When he was finished cleaning you, he cleaned his member, groaning from being sensitive himself. He threw the cloth towards his bathroom door, telling himself he would pick it up later. He rejoined you on the bed, opening his arms to you. You cuddled up against his chest. He stroked your back and would sporadically kiss your face. Just when you were about to fall asleep, he asked how you felt. 

"A little sore, some pain but not much," you answered sleepily. You shifted so you could look up at him, and he looked down at you. "Thank you, Poe, for everything." His thumb stroked your jaw, and he smiled warmly at you. 

"You're welcome, (Y/N). I'm sorry you didn't get to finish with me," he apologized. You shook your head at him, kissing him lightly before speaking. 

"What you did earlier, that was more than enough," you admitted, smiling at him. He grinned at you, holding you tighter to him. "We can try next time," you said without thinking. 

"There'll be a next time?" Poe asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. 

"Y-yeah, if you want to, that is," you said shyly, burying your face in his chest. Poe took your chin between his thumb and index finger, tilting your face up to his. 

"I definitely want to do this again, (Y/N)," he confirmed. Your smile melted his heart, and he kissed you one more time before telling you to sleep. "I'll be here when you wake up," he assured you, putting his chin on top of you head and cuddling close to you. You yawned and closed your eyes, listening to Poe's steady heartbeat. 

Poe stole one more glance at you before closed his eyes, promising himself that he would tell you his feelings for you soon. Because now that he had you, he couldn't imagine life without you in his arms. 


	19. Roses are Red, Pantorans are Blue (OC Knight of Ren)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thoughts and actions of a Knight of Ren when he absolutely adores reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally requested by [DelightfulSepsis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DelightfulSepsis/pseuds/DelightfulSepsis) and is dedicated to her. I loved the idea of creating an original character who was a Knight of Ren, and I'm so happy that she requested it and is now my friend :).

 Ti'mer Dabru twirled the stem of the blue flower between his thumb and index finger, the indigo petals blurring as they spun.  _I think my skin is the same shade,_ he thought, removing one of his gloves to compare his skin color to the flower. The shades were close in color, but the Pantoran's skin was slightly lighter than the petals.  _I wonder if she'll add this one to her collection,_ he thought. 

"Dabru." Ti'mer snapped his attention to Master Ren at the sound of his modulated voice. 

"Yes, Master Ren?" 

"Quiet your thoughts," he commanded. 

"Yes, Master Ren." Ti'mer put the flower back into his pocket and tried to meditate. He was excited to be traveling back to Starkiller Base and was having a difficult time focusing; he was too excited to see (Y/N). 

Ti'mer had never actually formally met (Y/N), only observing her as she worked as a communications officer at the base. The first time he had seen her, she had been sitting at her console, typing away quickly. Ti'mer thought she was beautiful; he soon made it part of his routine to pass through her sector whenever he was on his way to train with the Knights. He always wore his mask, which was similar to Master Ren's, except his mask was completely black and his eye slits were narrower; he was also just as tall as Master Ren. 

He did not court her like he wanted to, he did not want to frighten her. His mask was intimidating enough, but how would she react to him being a Pantoran? From his time on Starkiller base, he has only seen humans serve the First Order and did not want to scare her with his appearance. He had been told in the past he was handsome, that his long lavender hair brought out the gold even more in his eyes, but he was still hesitant to introduce himself to her.

The shuttle transporting the Knights dropped suddenly, signaling that they had arrived back at Starkiller base.  

 _____

(Y/N) grabbed her notebook from the desk and sat on her bed, resting her back against the headboard. She flipped through the parchment, reminiscing about what she had been doing when she picked the now pressed flower that adorned the notebook's pages. Once she had reached some of the more recent ones, her curiosity was once again piqued. She traced her finger along the raised edge of a scarlet blossom she received about a year ago, finding it one day just lying on her desk when she arrived to work. (Y/N) had left it there for two days, believing someone  had accidentally dropped it, before she decided to add it to her notebook. Since then she would find exotic flowers on her desk randomly, flattered that someone cared enough about her to do so.  _I wonder who it could be,_ she thought for the thousandth time. She wanted to meet them, to thank them for making her life in the First Order a little better. 

The next morning, (Y/N) found a blue flower on her desk. A smile graced her face as she held it between her fingers; it was the most beautiful flower she had received so far. She took her seat, still smiling as she place the flower next to her keyboard. 

_____

Ti'mer watched from afar as (Y/N) found his flower, and he welcomed the warm feeling spreading throughout his chest. To see her smile, because of something he did... he could not describe the emotion he felt. He came out of his hiding place and began to walk towards her, just to pass by her, but when she looked up and saw him coming towards her donning his dark mask, her eyebrows raised and she frowned. Ti'mer stopped dead in his tracks and stood still for a moment before turning sharply to his right, storming out of the department. He walked quickly to training, his warm, fuzzy feelings replaced with embarrassment. 

He was busy hacking away at a battle droid when Master Ren entered the training room. Kylo Ren watched him for a few minutes, the Knight unaware by his Master's presence. Ti'mer should have been able to sense his Master immediately, but he was so distracted by his emotions that he only stopped swinging his saber once Ren spoke. 

"Dabru." Ti'mer got down on one knee, the visor of his helmet facing the ground. 

"Master Ren," he responded. He did not move as Ren walked slowly around him and remained silent as he listened to his Master lecture him. 

"Dabru, your emotions are getting the better of you," he began, his modulated voice the only sound in the room. "Fear, especially. And your fear is becoming anger quickly." Ren stopped in front of Ti'mer, glaring down at him through his mask. "Strong emotion, passion, is a good source of power, but fear is weak. You will not participate in any upcoming missions until you can eliminate your fear." 

"Yes, Master." Thoughts of (Y/N)'s terrified face filled his mind, and he felt his heart clench once more. 

"I suggest you actually speak with the girl," Ren finally commented, beginning to walk away. "Or else she will have to be eliminated." Ti'mer looked down at the floor and clenched his jaw. 

_How was he supposed to talk to her if she was terrified of him?_  Ti'mer realized he would have to be honest with (Y/N) if he wanted her to be safe and for his own well-being. He thought of a plan quickly, and he could feel his palms beginning to sweat from nerves already. He lifted himself off of the floor and stood up, straightening his six foot five frame.  _I am a Knight of Ren. I have disposed of enemies and innocents without so much as blinking, I can talk to a girl, for Maker's sake._ His plan required more flowers, more than he had ever collected at one time before. He never ventured off base when on Starkiller, he did not know of the flora or fauna that inhabited the artificial planet, if any existed at all. Walking purposefully through the corridors, Ti'mer was in search of his fellow knight, Krila Elbri. 

Krila could usually be found around the control center; she claimed that was where the action was. Sure enough, Ti'mer spotted her immediately, looming over some inferior officer's shoulder as she stared at their screen. She did not don her mask, instead holding it under her arm. Ti'mer always thought she was a cute little human, and she was always more willing to help others than the other knights. Ti'mer tapped her shoulder, and she swatted his hand away instinctively, not even turning around to glance at him.

"Ti'mer, I'm busy," she claimed. 

"Doing what?" he countered, crossing his arms over his chest and staring down at her. She did not answer him immediately, seemingly engrossed in whatever was occurring on the computer screen. He was losing patience quickly. He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder this time. "Krila, now." She looked up at him and glared, but began to walk out of the control center, and he followed behind her. She already knew what he was going to ask her, she felt it through the Force. 

"We're going to have to go outside, maybe we can find some on the edge of the forest," she told him over her shoulder. 

"How do you know everything already?"

"You broadcast your thoughts, you're not exactly subtle when it comes to that girl," she explained. "I knew your plan as soon as you did." Krila punched in her code to exit the building, and a gust of cold wind greeted them as they stepped out into the snow. "But you can tell me anyway, I might have missed a few details." She smiled at him before putting her mask on, now walking by his side. 

"I was going to collect enough flowers to make a bouquet and give them to her myself instead of just leaving them on her desk." 

"Bold move, seems appropriate though. Do it without your mask, you'll scare her with that thing. Besides, you're easy on the eyes," she advised, her voice now smooth and deep. 

"Thanks." They had finally come upon the forest's edge, and Krila bent down to brush some snow aside, revealing some purple blooms. Ti'mer knelt down and joined her, gently cupping the petals in his hand. He picked a few of the flowers before searching for a new group. He spied a few yellow bulbs not far away.  _How are there such colorful flowers on this planet?_ he wondered. Krila helped him gather some red and white flowers before he felt he had enough to give to (Y/N).

"Do you think this is enough?" Ti'mer asked, holding up the handful of flowers by their stems. "I think I should stop, I do not want to deplete the forest."

Krila stood up from the ground, the snow crunching under her feet. She walked over to Ti'mer, who was still kneeling on the ground, but was eye level with her. She was so short. She took the flowers from his hand, rearranging them so the colors were evenly mixed throughout the bouquet before handing it back to him. "That looks good," she commented, holding out her hand for him to help him up. He took her hand, barely putting any weight on it as he stood up. They began to walk back towards the base, Ti'mer holding the flowers by his side. "When are you going to give them to her?" Krila asked. Ti'mer shrugged.

"No time like the present, I guess," he answered. "Master Ren also wants me to- _resolve_ this as quickly as possible." He looked down at Krila as she place a hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze. 

"You'll be fine," she stated, and Ti'mer knew she was smiling up at him. 

_____

It was almost the end of (Y/N)'s shift, and she typed quickly so she could finish up the report and not have to worry about it the next day. Such tedious work. She was almost done with the final paragraph when someone entered your department, and she had only meant to glance away for a moment, but her eyes became fixed on the man who was, what it looked like, approaching you. 

The first thing she noticed was that he was blue, which was different, but (Y/N) soon became distracted by his face.  _He's gorgeous,_ she thought.  _Who is he?_  His lavender hair cascaded down his shoulders, and his golden eyes were fixed upon her. She broke her gaze long enough to note that he was wearing black armor similar to what the Knights of Ren wore. _Wait... He was a Knight of Ren?_ Her eyes then flickered to the flowers in his hand. (Y/N) blinked a few times, her vision dizzy from all the stimulus, her mind trying to piece everything together. She stood up abruptly, her desk chair being pushed back into her desk. He stopped a few feet from her and stood still, looking down at the bouquet of flowers in his hand and then back to her. 

"Um..." he began awkwardly, his hand slowly moving the bouquet to out in front of him. "These are for you." His arm straightened out completely and held the flowers still, waiting for her reaction. (Y/N) took a deep breath in and reached out for the flowers. Her fingers brushed against his briefly, and she felt her stomach flutter. She cradled the flowers in her arms as if she was treasuring them. She made eye contact with him and noticed he looked as nervous as she felt. She was not sure how she looked at the moment. 

"Thank you," she breathed. Before she lost her nerve, she decided to ask him what she wanted to know most. "Are you the one who has been leaving flowers on my desk?" She let herself sound hopeful, and relief flooded her when she saw him nod, giving her a small, shy smile. 

"Yes," he confirmed, taking a step closer to her. "I hope you liked them?" (Y/N) grinned up at him. 

"I loved them." She moved the flowers into the crook of her left elbow, sticking out her right hand. "I'm (Y/N)." He reached out and took her hand, his hand engulfing hers. 

"Ti'mer," he responded, his smile just as wide as hers now. Neither one could look away from the other, and neither one of them noticed the stares they were getting from everyone around them. He reluctantly released her hand and clasped his own behind his back. "I would really like to get to know you," he admitted, not knowing what else to say. "Maybe we could-"

"Yes!" (Y/N) interrupted, her voice unusually high pitched. She cleared her throat before continuing. "Yes, I'd really like that." Ti'mer chuckled at her eagerness, and it calmed his nerves further. "We could start now?" she suggested. "I've wanted to know who was leaving me flowers for so long, I don't want to wait any longer." 

Ti'mer nodded his head, that shy smile gracing his features again. "Okay, how about we walk around base?" 

"Okay," she said, beginning to walk away from her station. Ti'mer offered her his arm and she took it, walking by his side as he gazed down at her in adoration. "So, Ti'mer, where are you from?" 


	20. Goodbye (Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "Disappointments and Promises".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: death of reader

The room was dimly lit when Kylo Ren entered. His footsteps were the only sound that echoed around the walls as he stepped towards his once beloved (Y/N). As he approached her, he was strangely comforted by the fact that Hux spared no expense for her, her coffin made from a rich, dark wood, her body made to appear as if she was simply sleeping. He stopped walking when he was mere inches from her, the coffin at chest level. Kylo was thankful he had at least a few moments alone with her. 

He looked down at her, studying her features. Ever since he was forbidden from speaking to her, he had kept his distance from her as well. She looked even more beautiful than before. Anyone would be able to tell that her marriage to Hux had been a happy one, the laugh and smile lines on her face reflected that, and Kylo found himself once again wishing he had been the source of her happiness. His hand rested on the side of the coffin, his fingers gripping the edge as he tried to hold back tears. 

Kylo turned his attention away from her to look at the door as someone enter the room. Hux appeared and stared at him for a moment before looking at his wife's body, clutching the bundle tighter in his arms. Kylo had never seen Hux look this disheveled, his red hair falling in his face, his uniform untucked and wrinkled. Hux quickly approached to stand next to Kylo, stuttering while he apologized for his tardiness. 

"I-I'm sorry for arriving late, she wouldn't eat a-and kept me up all night-" Hux adjusted his newborn daughter in his arms as she began to squirm. He shushed her gently, rocking her back and forth. He looked down at his wife as he calmed their daughter, whom he has still yet to name. Kylo could see Hux clench his jaw, his red eyes beginning to tear up again. The baby began to whimper, quickly becoming louder until she was full on crying. Hux turned away from the coffin, hunching his shoulders to bring the baby closer to him. "Shh, shh, please don't cry, please don't cry," he pleaded with the infant. "N-not here, not n-now, please-" His voice wavered as he was so close to crying himself. 

"I can hold her," Kylo offered. Hux's eyes snapped up towards Kylo, his desperation apparent. He looked back down at the baby before nodding, securing her blanket around her before handing her slowly to the other man. As Kylo took the baby girl into his arms, Hux took in a few shuddering breaths before turning back to the body of his wife, collapsing to his knees and hanging his head as he finally released a sob. Kylo turned away and walked to the far corner of the room to give the widower some privacy. 

The baby's cries had now turned back to whimpers as Kylo turned her upright in his arms so her head rested on his shoulder, his hands securing her to his chest. His hand was larger than her torso, but he still moved his fingers across her back, humming softly to her. She ceased making noises as the vibrations reverberating in his chest calmed her. He had been unable to care for (Y/N) while she was alive, but now that she was gone, he was determined to look after and protect the little girl in his arms, no matter the cost. 

\-------

Hux felt as if there was a massive hole in his chest. In just his three years of marriage to (Y/N), he had fallen deeply in love with her and she with him. When they first married, there had been no love, yet they respected each other greatly. As they grew to know one another over time, it was apparent that they were falling in love with each other; Hux had never felt this way about anyone. He fulfilled his promise to see her every chance he had, but as his feelings for her developed, he began to  _create_ opportunities to see her, wanting nothing more than to have her back in his arms. 

When she had told him she was pregnant, he could not recall a time when he had ever been happier. He made sure he was with her for most of her pregnancy, only leaving for necessary missions and no longer volunteering for them; he could not imagine being away from her for more than was absolutely necessary. They were both so excited to welcome their child into the world, both determined to become the best parents possible. He would often catch (Y/N) speaking to their unborn child, her hands moving affectionately across her swollen stomach. 

"Mommy and daddy love you so very much," he had remembered her saying. "We cannot wait to see you and finally have you in our arms." 

She never had the chance to hold their baby, however; the day their daughter was born quickly turned into the day Hux lost his wife. 

Hux tried not to remember all the blood. He tried not to remember how the medical staff ran around him, pushing him out of the room as he shouted that (Y/N) was his wife, yelling above all the chaos that he loved her, hoping she would hear him. As he pushed those thoughts from his mind, he raised himself back onto his feet, staring down at her body. He reached out and took her by the hand, crouching so he would be able to bring her fingers to his lips. The day he had first done that, he had promised he would die before he let anyone or anything harm her. He felt their places should be switched, that he should be the one lying in the coffin while she grieved. It would have been better that way. 

A droid entered the room to take the coffin away, and Hux hesitantly stepped back from his wife. If he did not leave now, he never would. With one final look at (Y/N), he began to slowly walk towards Kylo Ren. He looked at his daughter's sleeping face, her lips pursed and her cheek resting on Kylo's shoulder. 

"Here, I can take her back," he offered, placing a hand on the knight's shoulder. Ren turned his head to glance at him, his body following as he offered the sleeping baby to her father. Hux cradled the baby to his chest, positioning her as Ren had. He pressed his cheek to his daughter's head, closing his eyes as he tried to calm himself. He looked back at Kylo Ren and weakly smiled, knowing that the other man knew how grateful he was. 

_______

The two men walked side by side down the corridor. 

"What are you going to name her?" Kylo asked. 

Hux let out a long sigh. "I am not sure yet. I have not thought about it."

"You could always just give her a number," Kylo suggested. Hux narrowed his eyes at Kylo, not sure if the man was joking. 

"My daughter will not be a stormtrooper," he declared, looking down at her sleeping form in his arms. A small smile graced his face as he gazed at her.  _She looks just like (Y/N)._ "She will be nothing less than a princess."

"My mother was a princess," Kylo commented. 

"Sure, Ren," Hux answered sarcastically. Kylo smirked, glad that Hux was slowly but surely returning to his old self. 

Hux ducked his head and lightly kissed his daughter's forehead, chuckling as she squirmed closer to him. His heart swelled, and suddenly that hole in his chest was beginning to not feel as massive anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to DelightfulSepsis for looking this over for me :)


	21. Always and Forever (Obi-Wan Kenobi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU where Obi-Wan Kenobi is a police officer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff to counteract last chapter's angst XD 
> 
> Lots of face-holding coming up.

It was Tuesday night which meant it was the night Obi-Wan watched that stupid reality television show you absolutely loved, but it also meant that you made him dinner. He walked into your apartment building and to the elevator, pushing the button and waiting for the doors to open up. 

You and Obi-Wan met due to the nature of your work. You were a social worker who worked closely with the city's police department, and over the course of three years you had become close to one of the policeman around your age, Officer Kenobi. He had eventually been promoted to detective and no longer dealt with the social services office, but he kept in contact with you and soon became  your closest friend. 

Finally he reached your apartment door, knocking a few times before waiting for you. He smiled at you as you opened the door, his grin becoming wider and the butterflies in his stomach fluttering full force as he noticed you were wearing the Coruscant PD sweatshirt you had not-so-secretly stolen from him. 

"Hey!" you greeted brightly, stepping aside so he could enter your apartment. "Come on in! Dinner is almost ready." He walked into your living room and waited for you to close the door. "Do you want anything to drink?" you asked as you made your way to the kitchen. 

"No thanks, I'm good for now," he answered, following you. "Do you need any help with the cooking?" 

You shook your head as you stirred the pot. "I got it, it's almost done." Obi-Wan looked over your shoulder. You were making homemade ramen, and his mouth began to water; you had included chicken and vegetables with it. "Go sit down, I'll bring you over a bowl." 

"Alright," he said, making his way over to the living room, sitting down on the floor in front of the coffee table. 

You watched him make himself comfortable, staring at the back of his head. You've never felt this way about anyone before. You got two bowls of ramen prepared before heading over to the living room, setting the two bowls down on the coffee table before sitting on the ground next to Obi-Wan. You smiled as he wasted no time before digging into his dinner, scooping into the ramen quickly. You began to eat as well, enjoying the meal you prepared. 

"This is good, thank you," Obi-Wan commented in between bites. 

"You're welcome," you respond before shoveling noodles into your mouth. "It's a new recipe," you tried to say with your mouth full. Obi-Wan looked at you with a huge smile on his face while chuckling at you. He couldn't help but adore you, no matter what you did. "It is pretty good," you concluded when you swallowed your food. "Does it deserve a repeated performance?"

"I think so." 

"Okay, good."  

You looked over and winked at him, somehow noticing the hair on his arms standing up. Swallowing down your mouthful of ramen, you asked, "Are you cold?" He glanced over at you and nodded.

"Just a little bit," he said. 

"Here." You placed your bowl of noodles down on the floor and stripped off the sweatshirt you were wearing. You handed him the bundle without hesitation. 

He held up his hand, shaking his head. "I'm fine, (Y/N), really," he chuckled. 

"Here, just take it, it's yours, anyway," you said as you pushed it into his chest. He finally held onto the hoodie, and you let go of it. "Just give it back when you're done, I still want it." You winked at him before going back to your bowl of ramen. Obi-Wan smiled and pulled the sweatshirt over his head. 

It was still warm from your body heat, and it smelled like you, just as he liked. 

"You're perfume is all over it," he pretended to grumble, "I'm going to end up smelling like you." 

"I don't wear perfume," you said in between noodle slurps. "That's just how I smell." 

"Huh," he replied. He knew that of course, he just liked to tease you. He situated the sweatshirt over himself to get more snug, flipping the hood over his head so that he was completely surrounded by warmth. The two of you finished up your dinner, the bowls sitting empty on the coffee table. 

Obi-Wan turned to you, leaning back against the couch. "That was really good, (Y/N)," he said. "Thank you." 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," you smiled. You sat in silence for a moment. 

You stared at him, more specifically the stubble growing along his jawline. He caught you staring, a smirk appearing on his face. "What is it?" he asked. 

You tilted your head and gave him a small smile, your hand reaching out to slide the hoodie from his head so you could cup the side of his face. His eyes went wide as your hand approached, but as he felt your palm against his cheek, he let out a shuddering breath. Your eyes were fixed on his mouth as you asked him, "The department lets you keep this?" It took Obi-Wan a moment to process that you were asking about his facial hair, and he hummed in response, nodding only slightly. You had yet to take your hand away, and for a moment he closed his eyes and pressed himself further into your hand. 

You're not sure what came over you, but you placed your other hand on his chest, kneeling on the ground as you pulled yourself closer to him. He opened his eyes as he heard you moving closer, his heart rate increasing significantly. Your thumb touched his bottom lip, and he parted his mouth slightly, pursing his lips so he could kiss the pad of your thumb. He heard you inhale sharply. 

"Obi-Wan," you whimpered. He looked at you as he felt your hand trembling on his face, and his heart felt like it was going to burst at your look of adoration. You felt your whole body move as he pulled you onto his lap, one arm wrapping around your waist and the other snaking its way up between your shoulder blades, his hand curling into your hair. He couldn't stop himself, couldn't restrain himself anymore; years of yearning and longing flooded his senses, and Obi-Wan just had to finally have you. His lips crashed into yours desperately, and you mewled at the contact. God, you've wanted him for so long. His lips were so warm against yours, his tongue giving your bottom lip little licks to coax your mouth open, which you eagerly obliged. Obi-Wan moaned when he felt your tongue against his, clutching at you harder. You curled your fingers into his sweatshirt as you tried to keep up with his movements. You felt so relieved in that moment, so  _happy_ , that you didn't realize the tears that fell down your cheeks. But Obi-Wan did. He pulled away from you, brows furrowed with concern in his eyes. His hand came up on either side of your face, his thumbs brushing the tears away. 

"Hey, hey," he began soothingly, trying to not let the worry be overwhelmingly evident in his voice, "What's wrong, (Y/N), tell me please." He smoothed a hand over your hair, bringing you to his chest as he kissed the top of your head. "Do you want me to stop? We can stop, I'll stop, I'm so sorry, (Y/N)." He spoke so quickly while trying to fix a situation that didn't need fixing. You gently pushed away from him, looking up into his eyes as he frowned, and you couldn't help the smile that spread across your face. 

"Obi-Wan, it's fine,  _I'm_ fine," you assured him. He gave you a confused look. You rubbed your eyes before continuing. "I'm just so  _happy_ ," you laughed. You grabbed his face between your hands and began kissing his cheeks, jaw, forehead. You felt his arms wrap around you as he moved to bury his face into the crook of your neck. You sighed when you felt his leave soft, open-mouth kisses along your neck, your hands sliding up to the back of his head. The two of you stayed that way for several minutes, enjoying the feel of one another. You eased your grip on Obi-Wan when you felt him pull away. He kissed your lips one more time before resting his forehead against yours, unable to keep the smile off of his face. 

"What're you thinking about?" you asked after a couple seconds of silence. 

"How I just forget all the bad things when I'm with you," he confessed. "How you're the best thing that has ever happened to me." 

Fuck, you couldn't stop smiling. "I love you, Obi-Wan," you sighed. "Always have." 

"I love you too, (Y/N)," he whispered back. "Always have and always will." 


	22. Over the Hills and Far Away (Armitage Hux)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Hux have a difficult discussion that leads to some confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This definitely takes place before The Force Awakens but I didn't have a specific time in which this takes place, I got inspired and just started typing. :)
> 
> The title is from the Led Zeppelin song.

It was one of those rare days on Arkanis that the rain decided to stop and the clouds allowed the sun to appear, and you were taking full advantage of that. You were sprawled out on the grass, your coat supporting your head and your long skirts pulled up above you knees, letting your legs get some sunlight. Your companion was lying on the grass as well, propped up on one elbow while gazing down at you. His shadow fell upon your face, and you cracked your eyes open and frowned at him. 

"Armitage, you're in my light." You gave him a little wave directing him away, and he moved slightly to allow the sunlight to reach your face once again. 

"Sorry," he mumbled, continuing to stare at you. Although your eyes were closed, you could still feel his stare. You squirmed a bit in place, wishing he would quit it and look away. After a few more moments of this, you decided to open your eyes and face him. 

You sat up and looked him in the eyes, huffing, "Can I help you with something?" He looked up at you, and you could not help admiring his piercing blue eyes. 

"Marry me," he stated, his voice unwavering. You scoffed down at him and smirked, flopping back down on the ground. 

"No. We are not having this discussion again," you deadpanned, rolling onto your side away from him. You felt his hand on your shoulder and you pulled away, sitting up to get get away from him. 

"Why? Because you don't love me?"

"Something like that," you snapped, even though it was not true. You finally looked into his eyes and could see the desperation and hurt. You sighed and took a deep breath, looking down at your hand as you picked at blades of grass. Armitage shuffled closer to you, his fingertips barely grazing your own hand. "I could easily fall in love with you," you confessed to him, "if I let myself. But I am not going to."

"And why not?" he asked sternly. You turned your head away from him, snatching your hand back as well, wishing this discussion would just end. He moved so that he was once again in your line of vision, and when you went to turn your head once again, he reached up and cupped your jaw so that you had to look at him. "(Y/N), why not?" he repeated gently. You allowed yourself to lean into his touch despite knowing you should not. 

"I already told you awhile ago," you mumbled. 

"Not the real reason." Your eyes flicked to his, willing him to not question you further. It did not work. "You told me no before because I am in the First Order and you did not want to 'get involved,' but I know for a fact that you do not care about that, that you actually support our cause. So please, tell me, why are you rejecting me?" He looked so sad, his eyes pleading with you to tell him the truth. You exhaled a shuddering breath, mustering up as much courage as you could so you could tell him the real reason. 

"I don't know if I could live day to day, wondering and worrying if you were safe, if you would ever come back to me," you admitted. "I don't know if I would be able to withstand the loneliness when you are away." You could feel your eyes heat up with the start of tears, and you swallowed to try and stifle the feeling. You abruptly pulled away from him and he let his hand drop. "Besides," you continued, "Lordis Janssen asked me to marry him as well."

"And?" Armitage snarled, his hands clutching at the grass, his former soft demeanor completely gone.

"And I told him I would consider it." 

" _What?!_ " Quickly, Armitage was already on his feet and standing above you. You tilted your head all the way back to look up at him, his body eclipsing the sun from you. "You would rather be with that stuffy aristocratic asshole than be with  _me_ _?_ You said you do not want to be alone, but you would alone  _all the time_ if you married him, what with him jumping into bed with other women-"

You hoisted yourself up and stood as tall as you could, cutting off his tirade to start your own. "I said I don't want to be lonely, I never said anything about being alone!" Armitage looked at you, pissed off and confused. 

"What the hell is the difference?" he barked. 

"If I was to marry you, I would be lonely, counting down the minutes until I could see you again. I'd be that stupid girl who gazes out a window longingly, wondering and worrying about where her husband is and when will he come back to her. With Lordis, well, I could never miss someone I do not love. Yes, I would be alone, but I wouldn't have some sort of insatiable longing, and I would never have to worry about his safety, if he was alive, when I would see him again. Even if something did happen to Lordis, if he died, I could continue to live my life. But if something were to happen to  _you_ -" Your lip trembled, and you could feel hot tears roll down your cheeks just thinking about the possibility. You crossed your arms over your chest, eyes snapping shut as you tried to quell the tears. "If something happened to you, I-I-" You realized this was a losing battle when you could not continue.

Armitage stood there staring at you, his mouth opened and breath coming out heavily. You heard him whisper your name, heard him take a step towards you, and felt his arms begin to come around you. "I love you," he said, beginning to tighten his hold around you. You quickly pushed him away, breaking free of him. You shoved at his chest, making him take a step backward. 

"Go fuck yourself!" you shouted at him, spinning on your heel to run back to you home. You sobbed as your sprinted, your skirts billowing out behind you.  _How dare he,_ you thought as your ran.  _How dare he make you feel this way, how dare he make you care for him, make you love him. All these years, you have been so careful not to feel so strongly for him, yet all those walls you had built up are crashing down now._

You could hear him shouting your name, his rapid footsteps approaching you faster and faster. Suddenly, you felt a pair of arms grab you around the middle as you were lifted from your feet, spinning towards the ground. Armitage had grabbed you and twisted the both of you so that his back would hit the ground after he had tackled you. The both of you were breathing heavily, your body being lifted and lowered whenever he breathed, your back against his chest. Your mind tried to register what had just happened, your eyes staring up into the bright sky. Neither one of you said anything, the only sounds coming from you were your heavy breaths. 

"Please, just think about it, please," Armitage finally murmured into your hair after a few moments of silence. You brought your hands up to hold onto his arms wrapped around your torso, holding onto them tightly. 

"Okay," you sighed, turning your head so that your ear was pressed to his chest. You could hear his heart racing. "Give me a few days to think about it." 


End file.
